The Prefect's Girlfriend
by Princess of Ikana
Summary: A bunch of random one shots, inspired by the spin off stories while waiting for the sequel. This is life after acceptance to the academy, for MC and Klaus Goldstein.
1. Queen

Prompt: Queen

Summary: Liz trying to impress Klaus but it unexpectedly backfires.

* * *

It was another day at the academy and I was at the prefect's office organizing files and stack of books as usual but today was different, my grades were going up and I finally had decent control of my magic compared to when I first came to the academy.

Earlier today I got up early and had some spare time so I felt like putting in some effort with my hair and accessories, my mood was soaring and I felt determined to look like I was a big deal, so I put my hair in a sophisticated up do style and used some less childish accessories in my hair to look a bit more mature. I added some of Klaus's previous gifts as my jewelry and finally decided to wear make up for the first time in forever. Amelia helped me with the finer details of my look and finally I was ready to grace the academy with my radiant presence.

As Amelia and I made our way to through the gardens, there were hushed whispers along the way.

"Isn't that the prefect's girlfriend, Hart?"

"Yeah she looks super confident today, did you hear that she's finally stop making so many mistakes? Bet her buddy must be relieved"

Liz smirked at the comments and added a subtle swing to her steps.

She entered the classroom with her head held high and moved around like she owned it.

Elias was bright red as a tomato.

"...H-art? When did change…. your hair?" asked Elias stuttering in disbelief.

"This morning, I felt like a change, is there a problem Elias?" Liz relied with a wide smile.

Before he could answer, Yukiya appeared behind them and took his seat while throwing a comment to them.

"You look beautiful this morning Liz, Klaus is a lucky man" greeted Yukiya casually.

"Thanks" Liz said.

Professor Schuyler walked in and class began.

Later on break, Liz had a crowd gather as most of the males stopped by to comment on her new look. Some of the girls asked for tips and as usual Luka flirted.

News spread fast and before long Klaus had heard about the new gossip about some girl that was nicknamed Queen.

The word was that she was quite the beauty and quite confident and her magical prowess was quite surreal. Who on earth was this interesting wizardess?

His investigation led him to the dining hall and to his surprise and horror, he found his girlfriend hosting a crowd of students and showing off a few new spells.

He watched closely and noticed that she was quite beautiful today, though she looked not at all like his girl, secondly she wasn't behaving like Liz, she was more confident and making a fool of herself with all the fuss. She did remember of how horrible jealous he could be right?

He swept in and wrapped her in his arms and stared coldly at everyone, the crowd dispersed quickly.

"... Bunnyhead! What have you gotten yourself involved in now?" He asked her crossly.

She pouted at him clearly upset that out of everyone he wasn't complimenting on her new looks, being her boyfriend and all.

"Nothing…sorry I'm heading back to class, I'll see you after class…" she replied quietly.

Klaus watched her go feeling a bit bad about his reaction, but mad at the fact she didn't notice of how much unwanted attention she attracted. She was his and only his.

Afternoon was less exciting once Liz decided to cool down her excitement on her new look, all that effort seemed wasted when the one person she wanted attention from didn't seem to care, instead she got the opposite reaction. she guessed that no matter what, she would always be plain and childish.

After class, on her way to the prefect's office she removed her makeup, took off and stored her jewelry and took down her hair.

She knocked twice on the door before Klaus gave her permission to enter.

"Sir I have arrived, sorry for being late, I'll start with that stack over there?" Liz said entering the office, getting straight to work.

Klaus put his pen down and stood up, he crossed the room over to me before taking the paper out of my hands, putting on the table and whisking me over the couch before laying me gently.

He apologized, hugging me tight.

"Liz, I was mad at how you were gaining unwanted attention, not because your aren't beautiful and in every right a queen but you forgot, your my queen and I don't want another crowd of men fawning over you ever again! Tsk and you undid your transformation… I was quite enjoying the view of you being so powerful. Not that I don't love you for you cause I always will" lamented Klaus as he put his face in the crook of her soft neck.

Liz finally smiled; she finally got the only acknowledgment she had wanted all day. She lifted Klaus's face gently and pressed a sweet kiss of forgiveness to his lips.

Yes she was the Queen and he would forever be her King.

~fin


	2. Admirer

Prompt:Admirer

Summary: Gestures of love and admiration start following Liz around, but they aren't from Klaus, will the two of them be ok with this new obstacle.

*SPOILER ALERT* Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled about Joel's Route Secrets.

* * *

It was well known by now that Klaus and her were together, and one morning Liz found a nice bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the desk as she walked into class for morning classes. As excited as she was for the unexpected gesture, there was a mysterious note attached.

 _Princess,_

 _Please accept these flowers as symbols of my never ending love for you, using their language. I have been admiring far longer than I would like to admit. The prefect doesn't deserve you like I do, please reconsider him._

 _June_

Liz dropped the note and sat in her chair in surprise. It couldn't be June, she was long gone, her childhood friend. Though she barely remembered anything about her before now…

Elias, Yukiya and Luca gathered around her desk and looked at the note she dropped and examined the flowers.

"Hart, at first I was thinking these were from my brother but this isn't his style at all, do you know who this June person is?" asked Elias concerned.

"Whoever he is, sure knows a lot about plants" added in Yukiya turning the vase around.

There were a mix of rosemary, tulips, gardenia's, forget me nots, daffodils and red carnations.

"Liz, if you were to leave the emperor, you would choose me right?" asked Luca jokingly.

"Um…" Liz muttered, knowing that was a joke but a poor one considering the timing.

"Luca is this some kind of prank? Klaus will be furious if it is…" Elais reprimanded him.

"No it wasn't me, this is a bit over the top for me to pull off, and besides I value my life, thanks" replied Luca chuckling.

Elias's brow furrowed in annoyance.

In between classes, Liz rushed to the prefect's office to show Klaus her mysterious gift.

She knocked on the door before entering. Klaus tilted his head at the sight of the flowers.

"Sorry, these aren't for you, I received them in class, it would seem I have a secret admirer, and it's not Luca" Liz explained.

"Secret admirer hmm…" Klaus grumbled quietly.

Liz could tell he was mad once again but this time it wasn't her fault.

* * *

Days past and notes were left for her as well as small gifts, Liz tried her best to ignore all the attention, it was becoming increasingly hard and Klaus was getting grumpier by the day.

He couldn't do anything about classes and dorm time. But he did ask her to come to the office in most of her spare time. He was hiding her and hoped this, whatever it was would blow over.

It was one evening after class they were enjoying some new tea when a magic note was banging against his office window.

Normally this would be fine as most correspondence was from students needing something, as for the professor's, they usually sent their familiars to him.

Klaus was on edge though, this could be another unwanted note for Liz, whoever probably figured out where she was hiding by now, it had been two weeks since the flowers. He ignored it.

"Klaus, isn't that a note from a student? Shouldn't you be grabbing it?" asked Liz puzzled.

Klaus got up and let the note in. He was expecting it to fly to Liz but it landed in his palm before going back to a plain piece of paper.

He read the note, it was from the secret admirer, but it was addressed to him.

His eyes darkening and he tossed the note before sitting back down.

"Klaus? Is everything okay?" asked Liz scared.

"Yes, don't worry, I will handle this, but first we should get you back to the dorms." replied Klaus nonchalantly.

Once Klaus knew for sure that Liz was in the dorms safety. He went back to his rooms, he needed to talk with Elias.

* * *

Liz sighed for the countless time. Amelia knew all about her roommate's secret admirer, turns out Liz knew who it was but the person had disappeared a long time ago and she hadn't seen anyone like her around the academy.

June was a childhood friend that was in her village for awhile until she had to move away to another town, this wasn't long after her parents had died and Liz forgot all about her until she read that name, it was like tsunami of memories hit her. But the confusing part was why on earth was a girl after her? June was sweet but it wasn't like she was a boy right?

One of her latest letters had included a song that only her mother knew, and this was her proof that she was real…. It was starting to bug her but she felt confused since there was no way she was going to choose a girl over Klaus, it was the most absurd thing to even consider. June was special to her but they're long forgotten promise to attend the academy together was long over.

Amelia was gushing over how sweet the story was, and wondered too if June was around? Was she even a girl? And even if she was, what would Liz do?

Klaus had hunted Elias down and was interrogating him about a student named Joel Crawford.

"Hmm, interesting, Joel is in Vir Ingeniosus, the genius class. He is a talented spellsinger.

There's not much to tell you, he keeps to himself and is said to be very blunt and says what on his mind. Klaus, why do you need to know about Joel?" asked Elias confused.

"He is Liz's secret admirer, he sent me a note today to meet on the fields tonight to duel for Liz's hand, and I knew you admired him and I wanted to gain some advantage over him by knowing more." explained Klaus aggravated.

"Well you better get going, wait does Liz know?" asked Elias

"Of course not, she doesn't need to be involved, she's mine and this genius fool is going to back the frick off my girl" Klaus angrily pointed out.

* * *

Liz was borrowing Amelia's broom, she had to get to the field, she had snuck a peek at the discarded note Klaus had tossed and saw Joel's challenge to Klaus and once finding out from Amelia that indeed a Joel did attend the academy and has blue and gold mixed eyes, Liz knew it was June and had to go save her boyfriend from killing the poor boy and to find out why she forgot all about their promise this entire time.

Luckily for her she had arrived first. Joel as genuinely surprised at her arrival expecting Klaus.

"What are you doing here?, that note wasn't meant for you this time" he said upset.

Liz strolled up to him, broom forgotten.

"How dare you lie to me all those years ago June? Or should I call you Joel?" Liz muttered angrily.

Liz, please wait, you don't understand, I had to erase your memories, I was leaving right after your parents death, you only had me left and you were so devastated when I told you I was leaving, accusing me of lying to you about our promise, I just thought if you didn't remember the pain of losing me you would be okay until we would meet in time here. I had to lie for my own sake as well, you see I had men after me and as to not be caught I disguised myself as a girl but I did care for you, I always have. You and I were suppose to meet at this academy and graduate together. I have no clue how the prefect managed to nab you first." He explained scornfully.

"Maybe you shouldn't have erased all of my memories before you left! Idiot, you would have stood a chance, but now I love Klaus and no one else, please forget about me and forget this stupid fight. I don't want you and I never will" Liz yelled at him.

Joel's eyes dimmed a bit and he realized what he had been doing all along, she was right he didn't really have the right to pursue her with the fact he did erase her memories and she only remembered him as a girl in her past. Joel went to grab her hand when a light arrow came flying at him. Joel jumped back from Liz just in time.

Klaus arrived on scene and was glaring at the boy.

"How dare you try and touch my girlfriend, I just heard her reject you, be a man and respect her wishes." He lectured him menacingly.

Before Joel could counter his remarks, Klaus went for the offence, he jumpt in front of Liz, blocking her from view.

Joel sneered before deciding to leave, there was no point of the challenge with Liz around, she would just be a distraction and possibly get in the way, and there was no way he was going to see her get hurt if she did decide to interfere.

Once Joel was gone, Liz sighed with relief, he was gone for now and hopefully realized his pursuit was pointless and bothersome.

Klaus sighed dramatically and so unlike him.

"It never get's boring around here anymore with you by my side" he complained

"Hey, that's a bit mean now? Hm if that's the thanks I get, maybe I should have accepted his affections…" Liz said a bit annoyed.

Klaus gently grabbed my arm and swung me into his awaiting embrace before lightly growling into the crock of her neck at the utterance of abandoning him.

"*Giggle* maybe not?" laughed Liz embracing him back.

Klaus untangled himself from her and led her over to Amelia's forgotten broom, before they sailed back towards the dorms after an eventful evening.

Admirer's didn't stand a chance against the might of Emperor Klaus, Prefect of the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, the man that stole my heart from the first day on campus.

~Fin


	3. Graduation

Prompt: Graduation

A/N: So Klaus's sequel released a few days as I load this,and after reading it, this one shot is starting to look like canon. Sorry didn't mean for that to happen and was hoping to post it before the official sequel happened. No copyright intended. Please enjoy my spin on it.

 **Summary:** Time has passed, and its Klaus's last year. Graduation is coming up and Liz hasn't fully managed to catch up to his level quickly enough that she still has one more year. New Prefects are chosen and legacy passed on.

* * *

It was halfway through the school year, and Klaus was in his final year and soon would be graduating, Liz had enjoyed the last 2 years together when she enrolled, and the overall hope was to skip a grade and graduate together, but with marks of last term in, she hadn't caught up fast enough was going to have to do one more year with her boys Elias, Luca and Yukiya. Both of them were disappointed and although Klaus was already offered a professor position, it wouldn't be ok till she graduated, as teacher and student relationships were forbidden. Klaus was going to take a temporary position through the ministry for the year and would start teaching the year after Liz had graduated.

Things lately, were a bit tense, as the news of her having to stay behind without him bothered her, she was so determined to be together till the end, and she had failed on her part of the promise. Next year was going to be the hardest yet.

The boys had tried to cheer her up, pointing out they were still all together and that she wasn't completely alone.

Also other changes were happening, since Klaus and Randy were in the same year together, both Prefect positions for next year were open and the announcement for replacements were coming up.

Christmas break was at the end of the week and everyone was making plans.

Between classes Liz usually spent it with Klaus but since finding out their new fate she had been avoiding him the last few days… needless to say there was a very grouchy Prefect roaming the hallways constantly trying to find his missing girlfriend.

Today Liz had skipped morning class and with the help of Luca, but not with him. She had found a new hiding spot. She previously had hid amongst the foliage in the greenhouse, but Klaus was getting more clever. He had almost caught her last night. He hadn't found her in her known hiding locations, so after a few days he was resorting to feeling out her magical aura. Liz was starting to think that he was messing with her. Finding her shouldn't be this hard but also Liz figured that he would try this and was doing her best to suppress any signs of her aura. Today it was too dangerous to keep going back there so she had to find a new spot and who else to ask but Luca, who seemed to know every spot in the academy.

He had revealed a spot, unknown by most students that was used as a storage hub for the astronomy students, it was a small tower that had a small room at the top. When she had arrived, she was surprised to find it was like a lounge and that this was where they must have hanged out when they were stargazing. There was a small balcony on the side with a telescope left behind. She doubted Klaus would find her here.

* * *

It had been five days now since Liz went missing, and the first time she had disappeared from the dorms and classes. Klaus had enough. He knew she was upset about their new arrangements regarding next year but this was a bit over the top. He had told her before even if they were split apart for a bit, there was no way he was letting her go, he would follow her to the end of the world if he had to.

He had tried waiting for her by the gates to the girls dorm but when Amelia past him, and had asked him if he knew where Liz had been, he started to worry. Elias had also sent him a note this morning that she was skipping class now on top of it.

He had figured where she was at first and left her be but after two days, he went on the hunt, she must have realized he was looking because she kept moving around him. He would follow her but by the time he got there, she had moved on to the next location. By the fourth day, she had began to suppress her aura and had disappeared altogether. Well she was definitely in for some serious punishment once he had found her.

Today after getting word she had indeed disappeared, he wasn't messing around anymore. She couldn't hide for much longer. He sent his familiar ahead to locate her, she was still on campus and could feel her faint aura upwards.

* * *

Liz was lounging on a warm comfy pile of arranged blankets, flipping threw one of the textbooks someone had left behind. When she heard a noise and looked up… It was Klaus's blue owl.

"Ah, there you are…. How dare you skip class and stay out all night! Stay put Darling, I'm on my way now" Klaus said angrily, before his familiar took off.

Liz felt a deep chill down her spine, she could hear the dangerous tone in his voice and the fact he called her by an endearment was worse….

She couldn't go down now, she didn't have enough time to bypass him, he was probably just getting on the third landing now.

Liz summoned her broom and sailed through the window to North Valley Forest. Yup she had chosen to run and deal with the consequences later.

Klaus burst through the door as she jumped off the balcony.

"Oh no you don't, Miss Hart!" he yelled at her.

Yup she was in big trouble, Klaus hadn't used her last name since before they were dating…

* * *

A chase ensued. Unfortunately for her, Klaus was quite a talented flyer, of course right?

Klaus caught Liz at the entrance to the North Valley Forest and led her to an oak tree with uplifting roots and sat her down in his lap before hugging her.

"You are the most ridiculous Wizardess I have ever met! No other student has given me so much grief." he muttered into her hair as he continued to hug her.

Liz said nothing, frozen by her wandering feelings.

"Even so, I understand why you are being difficult and surely you don't remember one of the first things i've said to you when we first started unknowingly dating?" he asked

Liz said nothing.

"Will you be with me to the very end?..." Klaus repeated from the past.

"Yeah, but I was suppose to skip a grade and we were suppose to be together, and with me being a student still, you can't start teaching for a year… I ruined it for you, I don't think I can forgive myself for this failure. And what will I do without you around? I couldn't find an answer so I decided to runaway and see how I would fair on my own again" Liz explained her feelings after being reminded of what he had told her a long time ago.

"You idiot! Do you really think I would forget you so easily? We've been together long enough now that I hoped you knew the extent of how I feel about you. Also why give up before we have the chance to adjust? It's only for one year surely you can wait that long? And besides while you decided to go on your hiding mission, you missed the announcement for next year." Klaus lectured her.

"Huh?" Liz said confused.

"Prefects for next year were chosen, and they are Elias Goldstein, class Fortitude, year 4, and Liz Hart, Class Fortitude, year 4, the two top students of the academy." he revealed to her.

"Wha!? I'm going to be a Prefect? How?" Liz asked shocked.

"Well after being tutored by me for three years, i'd be kind of ashamed if you weren't one of the top students by now…" Klaus mused.

"..." Liz was still shocked.

"Miss Prefect, we need to head back to the school now, you are almost late for your orientation" Klaus said leading her back to the academy.

* * *

Orientation was interesting, for sure, Elias and Liz got tips and the lay down from Klaus and Randy, Sigurd was also present. Turns out that the headmaster does choose who is Prefect but we as Prefects are allowed to choose our own assistant's. Sigurd was obviously Klaus's choice and Randy didn't have an assistant. Probably because he goofed off too much.

Elias was going to choose, Yukiya, if he would accept the position and I mulled over my own choices, who would make a good choice?, not long after I had decided on Amelia, I just hoped she would accept.

Liz still had to patch things up with Klaus but it could wait, she had to go back to afternoon classes, if she was going to be one of the next Prefect's, she couldn't skip class. Also Elias was following her, he was annoyed that she even bothered to skip in the first place.

"So, after talking with Klaus, I guess you must be pretty excited?" asked Elias

"To be a prefect? Not really, I'm more afraid actually" replied Liz honestly.

"Huh? He didn't tell you?" Elias asked quite surprised.

"No….?" Liz said feeling anxious all of a sudden.

"Headmaster Randolph is allowing Klaus to start teaching next year, although you two will have to keep the romance hidden, no more PDA for you till after graduation, but at least you guys will see each other, must be nice knowing he can stay after you both thought you were going to be separated" Elias explained cheerfully.

(Seriously! He couldn't even tell me the good news! ) Liz thought to herself

"Sorry Elias, I'll be there once I speak to Klaus, I won't skip all the lesson I promise." Liz said before dashing back to the Prefect's office.

"*Sigh* that girl..." Elias shook his head in disbelief but continued onto class.

Liz didn't even bother knocking before running into the office, now she wished she had.

Klaus was shirtless, and Sigurd was taking measurements, they were preparing for the ceremony and were looking at gown sizes.

"I know this will be your office soon enough, but can you knock so as long as it's mine still" Klaus reprimanded her.

"I'm sor..ry" Liz stuttered bright red at the sight of her half undressed boyfriend. She had seen it before but it always got the best of her to see how attractive he was, under all those clothes.

"What do you need? Soon to be Prefect Liz?" asked Sigurd chuckling.

"Why didn't you tell me about becoming a professor earlier?" asked Liz breathless , ignoring Sigurd.

Randy and Sigurd must have figured out that this was becoming a couple moment and they packed up and left.

"I wanted to surprise you, when it was announced to the rest of the students the other day, but you had taken off by that point, so as punishment I withheld that tibet of information from you." Klaus explained smirking.

"Normally I would tell you that's horrible, but I suppose I do deserve that one, for once" Liz sighed in relief, so all that drama with her running away was all for not, as Klaus was staying put here at the academy with her after all.

Klaus pattered her head gently before kissing her cheek.

"I look forward to working you Prefect Liz, I'm sure we will accomplish a lot together" he said with his trademark smugness."

"I look forward to it as well Professor Goldstein…" She replied back with one her own rare smirks.

~fin


	4. Switched

Prompt: Switched

Summary:Elias and Liz are partnered up in class and a spell gone wrong again, but with some interesting consequences…

* * *

The students of class Fortitudo, were working in groups of two, on a body switching spell. The assignment was to switch a frog and a rabbit.

Elias was stuck with Liz for this and as much as he thought of her as a good friend and his brother's girlfriend, he was still nervous to be in the proximity of her spellcasting, she was getting better but occasionally things would go wrong.

He took the time to explain the process and lend her some of his wisdom before he let her try it on the subjects.

It was looking good until she managed to lose her footing and began to stumble, Elias's eyes widened as she fell over and pointed her wand at him. Oh boy, this wasn't good.

The world went black.

When he awoke, things were fuzzy and he felt weird. Next to his bedside, there was Klaus with an annoyed expression.

"Why must you always mess up at the worst of times? Clearly you need more dire training" he stated clearly annoyed.

"Huh?" Elias was confused, why was his brother looking at him with such a weird expression? And training? He wasn't the one who messed up.

"Least you could do is give me a kiss, now that I know you're ok Bunnyhead" Klaus continued, worry gone from his face.

Elias went bright green, why on earth was Klaus calling him that, like he was Liz and why was he trying to kiss him?! Before he could find out he dodged his brother's kiss and leaped from bed.

Wait everything was shorter and his balance felt way off, Elias looked down, he was in Liz's body. He fainted again.

* * *

When Elias awoke again, he inquired about himself, his body was in a coma and nobody knew when (she) would come out of it. Sigh well at least he didn't have to worry about Liz messing up and embarrassing him. He then tried to explain to his brother about his predicament. Klaus was shocked none the less and went a bit green himself when he realized that he unknowingly tried to kiss his brother earlier, even though he looked like his girlfriend.

It would be disastrous if anyone found out that Liz was actually Elias and vice versa, it was decided that they would keep it to themselves and that Elias was going to have to take over  
Liz's life in the meantime.

"I'm not sure I can pull off being her, Liz is so cheerful and girly, I don't know the first thing about acting like that…" Elias complained to Klaus.

"It's about to get worst little brother… you are going to keep up appearances with myself, Liz is affectionate, i'll keep all the intimacy out of it but you will have to act like my girlfriend." Klaus muttered just as annoyed.

Elias gasped at him. Sigh he was right, that was worse.

And so Elias's life in hell started.

Once released from the infirmary he was escorted back to the dorms.

"Here is where we must part...Liz" Klaus said in character.

"Goodnight Klaus" was all Elias could muster before he went towards the girl's dorm.

Luckily for him, being Liz's friend, he knew what room she was staying at. Yes weird knowledge to know as a friend and classmate but in turn she too knew those details about himself.

He came to Liz's room and was about to knock but realized that would be weird since this was (her) dorm. He opened the door and went inside.

He had only been there for two hours before Amelia knew that he wasn't Liz and began to grill him, course she heard about him being in a coma and quickly put two and two together.

"Aw, Liz… what has she done to you Elias…" Amelia muttered.

He sighed at being found out, but if anyone knew Liz better than his brother it would be Amelia.

"Yeah she messed up again, nobody knows we switched so if you could please keep this a secret…" he asked timidly.

"Of course, but I must say you aren't doing a very good job at being her, you know" Amelia scrutinized him taking a walk around (her).

"Yes, well unfortunately I don't know the first thing about being a girl and I find it hard to understand how Liz is the way she is." Elias said uncomfortably.

"Well since we have no clue when this will wear off or not, I guess I better help you, first off you better get changed for bed, the dorm mother will be coming around soon for lights out" Amelia said grinning.

Elias face went beet red, this was the thing he was dreading since he found out he was switched.

* * *

Klaus was in his dorm room with Randy pacing a hole in their carpet. Randy and Taffy were on Randy's bed watching their roommate and fellow prefect pace. Taffy brought out the popcorn.

"Normally, I wouldn't ask what your problem is as this pacing around is normal on occasion, but this must be pretty serious if it's got you this wound up" Randy commented.

"Well since you're the other Prefect and should know, Liz messed up badly again, and unknowingly switched her and Elias, Liz is in a coma, being in my brother body and Elias is Liz, probably soaking in a tub by now and doing god knows what with her…." Klaus explained to him furious at the thought of his brother unfortunately getting to see a side of his girlfriend, even he hadn't had the pleasure of exploring yet.

Randy burst out in laughter at the awesomeness of the situation, poor little Elias getting thrown into womanhood, and the how he probably would die of embarrassment first before actually enjoying the circumstances.

Klaus threw his pillow at them blazing mad.

* * *

Elias was in the bathroom, suppose to be having a bath and getting ready for the night. Amelia had shown him where Liz's stuff was and he had pulled out some pajamas, he couldn't even go near her other drawers. Amelia sighed at him before fetching some underwear and tossed it onto his pile.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but you do need to "fully" change her afterwards. If I were you I would just go through the motions like you normally would and try and ignore the differences as much as possible, don't worry about relaxing, clean up and be back in 5 mins." instructed Amelia.

That was easier said than done. Elias may have been permanently embarrassed for life but he was still a man… and curious… and this was like a once in a lifetime opportunity, as he was alone… he had already gone past his 5 minute curfew and Amelia hadn't come to the door yet…

* * *

Amelia was finishing up her homework when Klaus's familiar appeared at the balcony doors.

She let it in and he's dark voice came forth.

"Where is she?" he asked

"You mean your brother?" asked Amelia teasingly.

"...hmm I guess you would be the first one to realize that's not Liz….Sigh yes where is he?" Klaus asked again.

"He is currently in the bath and was due to come back like 10 minutes ago.." she informed him looking thoughtful.

The blue owl would have glared and unleashed hell if it could, instead Klaus asked to be escorted to the bathroom door.

Amelia knocked and backed away for the owl. There was a squeak beyond the door.

"Elias Goldstein!, if you have laid your hands all over my girlfriend, so help me once you've returned to your own body…" threatened Klaus lowly.

The door opened and there stood Elias bright red still but fumbling with the pj top and the buttons. Amelia rushed over to help him before he accidentally exposed poor Liz by accident.

"I haven't even looked at her, I'm motified enough as it is brother" Elias grumbed. Sure he was curious but not at the promise of death if he had.

The owl nodded and went back to his master.

Once he was gone, Amelia laughed and gave a look to the boy that had replaced her roommate.

"Don't lie, you looked, didn't you? No body can be gone that long without doing so" Amelia grinned.

Elias sighed at her before nodding, yes he was now quite familiar with his brother's girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning the girls got ready for the day and Elias was fighting with Liz's hair, how on earth did she do this every morning?

Amelia quickly took over and the pigtails evened themselves out.

"Don't worry too much, it takes practise to be good at hair, especially if you're used to not having much of it." Amelia reassured him.

Elias was thankful for Amelia's understanding in this rare but embarrassing situation. They grabbed they bags and headed for class.

Elias figured that he would just keep to himself and focus on his study's, lord only knows that Liz tended to space most of the time. Not long after sitting down, Luca showed up.

"Hey Liz, glad your ok, heard what you did to poor Prince Elias" Luca greeted.

Elias felt annoyed before the words came out of Luca's mouth. He was going to retort but remembered, he wasn't Elias today, he was suppose to be Liz. Well here goes nothing.

"Thanks, yeah I feel really bad that Elias got hurt and hope that Klaus and the professors can wake him up soon…" he tried to sound sad and said what Liz might say if he was in fact in a coma.

Luca remained around Liz's desk flirting as usual till the bell rang, and he was gone once again.

(Man! How can she do this every day? He knows that she's been with my brother for a long time now but he still tries to win her over, man what a bother…) Elias thought to himself as more people came in and greeted (her).

Class went by quickly and Elias wasn't sure if he should have intentionally made something go wrong, after the fact as everyone was giving him weird looks. Must have been all the perfect spells and textbook answers….. Sigh this was really hard.

* * *

After lessons, he wanted to go to the library but Klaus's words rung by his memory, people were already suspicious of him after lessons that he had to go to the Prefect's office and spend time with his brother, if he didn't then maybe someone would figure out the ruse.

He arrived 5 minutes late and Klaus glared at him.

"Your late, good job on being like Liz in that way, usually your on time Elias" Klaus commented off handedly.

Klaus was the only one in the office currently, so he addressed him normally.

"Well for once I was distracted by my dilemma of wanting to go do what I usually do and coming here. Took me some time to decide but you're right I'm going to have to think like her as everyone is already suspicious of me already." Elias admitted troubled.

"You idiot, the whole point is to elude suspicion… how hard is it to be Liz?. Here, roleplay to me, talk to me like your Liz minus the romantic stuff, I'm sure you have no idea of what she would say to me" suggested Klaus.

"..." Elias didn't respond, not even knowing where to start.

"Ok, your Liz, who just walked into my office, normally she goes over to the middle table and starts sorting through the papers and books and starts organizing and putting them away for me, while doing so she rambles on about her day and any news she thinks I need to know. Of course there's other stuff but I think you can handle acting that out for me." Klaus said walking him threw a typical day in the Prefect's office.

Elias walked back out and redid his entrance like Klaus wanted trying to be Liz.

*Knock*

"Come in" Klaus responded.

Elias walked into the room and apologised for being late when Klaus reprimanded his tardiness before walking over to the table he mentioned and started organizing.

This was usually when Liz would sneak glances at him planning on when she could interrupt his work and be affectionate.

Elias moved like a robot. Before long he remembered that silence wasn't normally in Liz's world and attempted conversation.

"How was your day? Mine was troublesome. Did you know that Luca is still flirting with me?" he attempted to sound like his cheerful rambling friend.

"He what?" Klaus's eyebrow twitched.

(Oops, I guess she was deliberately keeping that from him…) Elias sweatdropped.

He scrambled to think of what normal couples would talk about and well it seemed like he didn't know the girl as well as he first thought.

"*Sigh* This isn't working, you don't sound like her at all little brother, aren't you friends? What does she tell you about herself? Anything or have you been ignoring her this whole time?" asked Klaus groaning getting frustrated.

"I suppose I haven't been paying as much attention to her ramblings as I thought… what are we going to do now?" he asked starting to panic.

"Hmm, well I think it would do more damage if we let you roam as Liz, so I guess it's back to the infirmary little brother" Klaus smirked evilly.

Elias died.

* * *

Nah he returned to the infirmary and everyone else was told that there were lingering side effects that happened overnight and that he too was now in a coma.

Two weeks later, Elias and Liz switched back to themselves and Liz was filled in about Elias's mini adventure in her shoes, she was mortified at the news and couldn't even look at him in the eyes when he spoke to her. Elias scratched his head, if it were opposite, he would be a bit upset that she would have seen and had full rein of his body without him knowing.

This awkwardness would pass with some time. When he went to leave he felt a dark aura behind him.

Klaus's eyes gleamed with darkness as he plotted his punishment for poor Elias.

"I'm sorry! Brother…" Elias said scared.

"Huh? Klaus why are you after Elias?" asked Liz puzzled.

"He saw everything I haven't yet…." was all Klaus revealed to her before he chased after Elias.

~fin


	5. Pink Glasses

Prompt: Pink glasses

Summary: Liz has to get glasses after a magical accident, she decides to stand out more and picks neon pink frames, inspired by my Hello Kitty Doll at the office that has neon pink frames. I added in a OC character of my own to this chapter.

* * *

Liz was feeling nervous, as Klaus's anxious pacing was starting to bug her. It wasn't her fault that another person in her potion's class, had decided to add his own flair to their assignment and thus it exploding and getting her in the eyes.

Unfortunately the minor damage was permanent and she required prescription glasses to see. Not that she felt too bad for the person as he now had to deal with the peeved Prefect who was her boyfriend but she could understand that mistakes happen, as they did for her all the time, even though not as frequently as Liz was growing as a Wizardess.

The incident occurred last week, and Professor Merkulova was removing the last of my bandages and performing another check up, he had told us that there was lasting damage and I should go see a eye doctor in town and get some glasses, it was good news to me as I was afraid of blindness but I could tell that Klaus had taken the news worse then me.

We were giving permission to go into town this afternoon to go do that.

* * *

"Liz? Why aren't you more upset, you lost something precious because of another's foolish actions?" asked Klaus puzzled.

"I am upset, but I was more fearful of blindness and I dodged that so I'm grateful to regain my sight in some capacity" Liz explained her reasoning to him.

Klaus squeezed her hand in response, she really was a forgiving person.

To think I used to think that Klaus was some kind of dark terror that was going to ruin my academy life for good, hee hee he did at first of course as the infamous Emperor but only I knew the deep kind and true side to him that he hid behind his prestigious upbringing and cold front.

Once we got my prescription, I was allowed to choose out a frame of my own, now that I was a spectacled being I should consider carefully as it was like picking out my new identity.

After several try on's, I landed on a cute neon pink pair that framed my eyes nicely and I spun around and showed them off to Klaus cheerfully.

He looked pleased that I was having fun considering the circumstances but as soon as he saw my choice, his expression flipped.

"Bunnyhead! Seriously more pink?" he asked with baffled look of surprised.

"Well it goes with my ribbons and my pink dress and fit my face perfectly, what do you think of these?" she asked twirling around still.

He didn't give me an answer and just a blank look of his obvious answer to my question.

I stopped spinning and pouted at him.

"Well I think that if i'm stuck being a glasses girl from now on I wanna look cool, and pink is my favorite color is it not? Also who cares what the other's will think as I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? Oh dearest Emperor" I asked him cutely.

Klaus blushed slightly before turning towards her smiling slightly.

"If you are happy then that is all that matters in the end dear…" he said before going to pay for them.

Normally I would hesitate to allow him to do that but today I let him get his way, I myself could have just afforded it, but since I know he feel somehow responsible for it I let him do as he pleased.

We left the shop with me being happy and headed back to the academy.

All the girls at the dorm complimented my new look left and right and I just knew that I had chosen the right pair.

* * *

The next day I had unknowingly gotten the attention of a lot of male students, it's hot pink so of course I stood out. Klaus had waited for me at the gates and was escorting me to class, he was acting all huffy thinking that I hadn't noticed all the stares but I did know differently but didn't lead on that I did, it was adorable watching him glare coldly at all the admirers as we walked. He gently grabbed my hand to show off, I giggled at his antics, but I wasn't often we got to hold hands like this in public.

In class, I got more compliments and before class had started I was surrounded by my boys, sure Klaus would have my head if he knew that I called them that, but how often does a girl have her own group of guy friends that aren't after her in a romantic way? Well that is if you didn't count Luca, Yukiya had no interest in those kind of things as he was just a nice person, Elias was Klaus's brother and would never consider stealing his brother's girl as certain death would be the only thing awaiting him, and well Joel wasn't in their actual class but he was her childhood friend and although he was upset he missed his chance with her, he did erase her memories of him and set himself up for that, luckily he just wanted me to be happy and I was over the moon when I was with Klaus, there would be no one else.

"Hart, I'm glad that there isn't worse damage to your eyes after last week, nice glasses" Elias greeted me.

"Pink really is your color isn't it Liz?" stated Yukiya with a smile.

"Hello, Princess…. Gorgeous as always *wink:*" greeted Luca flirting for the unteemth time.

"Thanks guys, and Luca don't let Klaus hear you say that, he's already fended off most of my admirers this morning" chided Liz playfully.

Their conversation was interrupted by a bouquet landing on Liz's desk. The man who caused the accident, Adrian Nelson appeared.

He was a new student that had passed the judgement, only two months ago. He had chestnut brown wavy hair and darker green eyes than Luca, covered by glasses. He was slim and built like Elias but a bit taller. He had taken over first place in the class, above Elias, to which was one reason Elias didn't like him. Other girls liked him but he kept them at a distance, he seemed to always have his nose in a new book and his family managed the archives at the ministry, Adrian was studying to become a prime historian that would take over his father's department in the future.

"Ms. Hart, I'm terribly sorry to have hurt you… I'm usually the best at potions but I made the mistake of changing the order of ingredients. It won't happen again, these are from my twin sister Twila, sne insisted that a proper apology needed flowers." he said apologizing to her.

The bell rang out and Klaus briskly walked into the room.

"Mr. Nelson, if you would take your seat" he began sternly.

Adrian bowed to Liz before dashing back to his seat. Liz blushed at the nice gesture before looking ahead towards Klaus who looked mad, but quickly masked his expression before starting class.

Luca at some point has sidled next to her as they watched the entertainment of Elias and Adrian battling it out for 1st place once again. Klaus was giving them a hard time as well, unfortunately Elias lost due to his non creativity and Klaus was forced to give due credit to Adrian.

It was funny how you noticed someone more when they forced themselves to talk with you.

* * *

At lunch, Liz decided to seek out the new boy and tell him thanks for the flower's, even though it was his sister's idea. She looked all over and couldn't find him. She had given up much hope by the time she came across the archives and when she turned to leave, she heard a quiet snore. Turning around and heading toward a side aisle, there he was nestled in a disheveled pile of books looking quite peaceful. Liz smiled at the sight and decided to just leave him a note instead.

When Adrian awoke from his nap, he felt the piece of paper fall off his shoulder and looked at in wonder, who would have dropped it on him instead of by him? Ridiculous, but he had better have read it, could be important.

" _Dear Adrian,_

 _Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers this morning, let your sister know she has good taste. I wanted to thank you in person but you were asleep and I didn't' have the heart to wake you. I imagine like Elias you might feel bad for me as well as the fact that you messed up. I just wanted to let you know that there is no hard feelings and don't let it worry you, I may not be able to see as well anymore but I got a cute pair of glasses and I'm not worse off. So I guess my point is thank you for the apology, and I"'ll see you around. :)_

 _Liz Hart_ "

I scoffed light at the girly letter as I rose to my feet, preparing to head back to class. Liz Hart huh? The unfortunate victim to my stupid mistake last week. She was a simpleton, and a princess type, and I just hated those kind of women. It was bad enough to have to deal with Twila at times. Luckily for me, I didn't think I would have to worry about it as she was also Klaus Goldstein's girlfriend, and I learned quickly from others that you didn't mess with the Prefect's girl. I was terrified at first when I learned that I had harmed that women, slightly fearing his wrath but it wasn't all that bad, I got assigned cleaning duty for a month. On my way to class I tossed the letter in the garbage.

Sitting behind my sister, I pulled out my new textbook all about the royal family, this was prized information that only the academy could offer.

"Adrian? Didn't you get a letter from Liz?" Asked Twila teasingly.

His twin sister Twila Nelson was identical to him, she was still fairly tall at 5'7 but shorter than himself, if it weren't' for gender she could pass as his doppelganger. Course their personality's were quite different, she was a princess and he was serious and stoic, and didn't have the time of day for people like her.

"Yes she left me a thank you note, i've already tossed it. I apologised, am being punished for causing harm and she claims to have no hard feelings, time to move on sis" Adrian replied with a bit of annoyance.

"Aww you should have saved it, you've never received a memento from a maiden before." she continued to tease him.

He gave her a glare to quit it while he still had the patience for her antics.

Thinking about it afterwards, he did feel bad that he took some of her vision with his mistake but deep down, he admired her in her forgiveness and cute personality, he would never admit that when he saw her in class earlier he thought that the neon pink glasses really suited her personality. Hmph was he beginning to like the Prefect's princess just a little bit?

Nah, he could keep her, he had more important goals ahead of him then another princess.

~fin


	6. Singer

Prompt: Singing

Summary: With Elias's help, Liz creates her first magic tool that allows her to listen to music besides a radio and its handheld size. (Think of a ipod) She tests it out while having lunch in the courtyard, while missing Klaus who is away on school business,while singing Elias stumbles upon her.

* * *

After a few adjustments Elias handed Liz her new magic tool that she had been developing for the past few weeks. With Klaus's guidance after entering her 3rd year at the academy. Liz had been wanting to try this out since her study sessions were now sometimes solo as Klaus was in his last year of school and was twice as busy with Prefect work. Randy had been slacking off as well so that didn't help anything when it came to their relationship and spending time together as a couple instead of two students, one who was very busy.

Elias was more then happy to help since Klaus was too busy. There was some awkwardness at first since Klaus was super jealous of his brother getting to assist her with such a project, luckily for Elias that at least Klaus trusted him kinda.

Liz gave him a bit of grief reminding her boyfriend that even though most of them were male, she was allowed to have friends besides him and that there was only him for her, romantically speaking.

Klaus agreed after he had a quick chat with his brother. Needless to say Elias watched his space around her carefully. Liz sighed at the ridiculousness of it all but at least she had help on her project.

She wasn't allowed to listen to the radio in very many places,the times she was allowed was mostly in the Prefect's office if Randy and/or Sigurd weren't present. Also if Klaus was okay with it, it was a bit distracting for his tastes but he did try to understand that it did help her study.

So she made a little handheld device that could hold songs transferred by magic for her to listen to while she studied away from Klaus. She also created little earpieces to listen through as it was meant to be more personal than a radio.

She had already chosen a few songs to add to it and consulted Elias for his take as well.

* * *

She had decided to test out a popular song that everyone seemed to know. Once it had played through, Liz found nothing wrong, she let Elias test run it after her and got thumbs up. Yay, her first successful magic tool. She jumped up and hugged her friend, not understanding that he had sworn not to touch her. He blushed hard and hugged her back giving caution to the wind. She hugged him first.

Liz then hunting down her other friends and soon filled her device with all sorts of music.

After classes and her hunt around, she went and looked for Klaus to show off her new toy, but unfortunately he away on school business according to Sigurd, oh well there was always tomorrow right?

That night, she and Amelia experimented with the different songs and settings she had made.

* * *

A few days had gone by and no sign of Klaus, Liz tried not to worry since it was school business and he was most likely safe but it didn't stop her from missing him.

She caught herself singing in the courtyard when Elias walked into view.

She blushed embarrassed as she thought her talents weren't that good.

"Hey, Liz… Can you continue? You sound beautiful before you think otherwise, I need a distraction" Elias asked timidly but firm.

Liz took a calming breath and restarted the song. To distract herself from the fact that it was Elias beside her and not Klaus, she closed her eyes. Emotions were starting to rise, Elias pained her some days because he looked so much like Klaus, it was easy to get them confused at times, but she knew her boyfriend so she never made that mistake again.

What would he think if he saw Elias by my side while I sang? I never sang around anyone, so not even Klaus had the honor and here his brother was getting the first listen to my songs.

It was halfway through the song and I heard a familiar voice join mine, was that?

Liz opened her eyes and there was Klaus, Elias was still by my side too looking shocked at his brother singing, he must not have sung ever either to get this reaction.

I stopped as soon as I knew he was actually here and I wasn't going crazy.

"Klaus…"

"I missed you too Liz" he said embracing me, Elias got out of the way and continued on his way to class.

Liz began to cry on him, all the emotions she felt singing came pouring out, they had the best relationship but it was just hard at times when they could be together as much she would have liked.

But she would stay by his side for as long as she lived. There was almost nothing that would stop her love for him.

"You have a lovely voice, darling, you should sing more" Klaus commented gently, rubbing her back as she cried.

"Well with this i'll be able to" she replied showing off her new tool.

Klaus examined it carefully before holding his hand out, he wanted the earpiece.

Liz handed it to him and watched. Klaus took some time examining it thoroughly but soon gave it back, praising her on good design and mobility. Liz beamed at him, it wasn't too often she got complimented on success.

"Have you thought about if the idea became popular, how you you reproduce it?" Klaus asked her.

"Hmm well I took detailed notes and instructions down and Elias and I did practice alot before putting this one together, so i'm confident I could make another one." Liz replied.

"Good, I would like to be your first customer, *smirk*" Klaus asked.

"Yes sir" Liz beamed again.

* * *

After showing a few different people from different classes, it turns out that Liz had made a new popular item and she had people lining up to get one from her. Who better to ask for help with the business venture then Luca, he was a hard sell though.

"Hmm? You want my business expertise? Based on how well I ran our butler cafe a few years ago? What makes you think I would be the person to ask?" he asked slyly.

"Because if it's something interesting you like to be in the spotlight and there is some incentive for you to want to, If you help me, i'll record a personal single for you device" bribed Liz

"Oh you sing? Hmm that's certainly tempting, but how do I know you're good or not, if I haven't heard anything?" Luca countered.

Liz turned on her device and picked a song before she promptly performed for him.

Luca signed up in a heartbeat.

Liz may not have given much credit to herself but she was quite the singer.

~fin


	7. Party

Prompt: "Everything was fine, until you showed up"

Summary: Gedonelune Annual Costume Party is here and Liz is excited to go, unfortunately Klaus is too busy working to join her but insists that she attend. Too bad Luca had joined this year's executive committee to plan it, nothing is ever without some sort of mischievousness when Luca's involved and Liz decides to let loose and actually have a blast for once without her boyfriend, as one of her favorite things to do is dance.

* * *

"All the popular songs lately sure are on the noisy side. And the lyrics are meaningless…"

Was a quote I remembered Klaus saying about radio songs….

It was that time again for the annual Gedonelune costume party, Klaus and I attended last year as it was my first one, but this year he was too busy to take the time to come with me but knew I looked forward to it as it had dancing and popular music which I didn't get to enjoy on a normal basis. I had wanted to tell him that I preferred his company in the quiet

Prefect's office over the exciting party, without him it just wasn't as fun but surprisingly he didn't let me miss it, he insisted I go.

This year's executive committee had Luca on it and once I had found out from Elias about that particular fact, my guard was up, this was bound to end in disaster.

Amelia knew I was disappointed over not going with Klaus but she did convince me that it didn't hurt to let loose and have fun without him once in a while, after all we weren't joined at the hip yet right?

The weekend before the big day we went to downtown Gedonelune to shop for costumes, she had chosen a colorful outfit from a popular band I didn't know of and I decided to go as a sexy pirate… It was daring as hell considering I knew Klaus would be pissed if he knew, but the thrill of going in a cute but daring costume was exciting, besides this was always a sober event and I could handle it, I also had my girlfriends to keep the guys away if need be.

* * *

Elias was suspicious from the moment he found out that Luca wanted to join the committee to plan the costume party, and even more surprising was the fact that Klaus allowed it.

"Brother? Are you sure? Luca is such a prankster that it would be dangerous to let him be involved, he always has a hidden agenda somewhere…." Elias pleaded.

"Yes, he has quite the reputation but he is still a student of this academy that is volunteering his time to the cause, i've already spoken with him and he has some good ideas, I would talk to him first before assuming anything Elias" advised Klaus coolly.

"Y-yes Sirr..." muttered Elias accepting his defeat.

Surprisingly Luca did take planning very seriously that Elias let his guard down but what he didn't know was that Luca was planning something and everything was falling perfectly into place.

* * *

Classes ended and everyone rushed away to get ready for tonight's dance. Liz made her way to the Prefect's office, she wanted to check on Klaus before she left to go get ready, maybe he had gotten more done than he first thought and could go with her after all?

When she arrived she had to shove the door open, only to enter the room full of stacks of paper that when she entered she had knocked a tall pile towards her…

"Scuntum Ventos!" yelled Klaus.

His barrier shielded me from the heavy pile and when it had all hit the floor he dropped his spell.

"LIZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he roared in frustration of the additional work.

"I-im s..orry, I just wanted to check in to see how work was going…" she apologized quickly realizing that perhaps she should just go & get ready and leave him to it.

On her way back to the dorm, Liz was sad that she made more mess for Klaus and that he got mad at her, it had been awhile since he had been that mad at her… sigh

Suddenly, Luca jumped out of the bushes and scared the crap out of her…

"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the party tonight?" she asked gasping.

"I could say the same thing to you? I was gathering supplies for tonight when I saw you coming, you look sad… did you have a fight with the Emperor?"

"Not exactly, I interrupted his work session and made a big mess for him to clean up..." I explained quietly.

"Hmm that's too bad, here why don't you test run my punch recipe for tonight?" he asked suddenly pulling a vial out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Um punch? Why do you have samples…? There isn't anything weird added to it is there?" I asked suspicious already.

"I had to prepare some in advance for the committee to inspect" he explained like it was nothing.

Liz gave him a stare but accepted his sample, she was expecting something else entirely but the "punch" he gave her was awesome, it was fruity with the right amount of sugar and natural sweetness, and everyone was going to love this.

"Hmm, it's pretty good, nice one Luca" I told him once I had sampled it.

He just smirked mischievously at me.

I ignored his look and continued to the girls dorm.

* * *

Liz was having second thoughts about her costume when she had it on, and added her makeup and hair to it, she would be gaining a lot of attention that she was sure that it was going to get back to Klaus and she would have to face his wrath….

"Wow Liz, you look awesome!" squealed Amelia excited.

"Don't you think it's a bit much though? I'm sure Klaus is not going to approve of it, if he finds out…." she muttered discouraged.

"Well it's a little too late for that, and well it cover's the good spots, I think showing a little skin isn't the end of the world, don't worry I'll keep the men at bay if needed. Last thing we need is for the Emperor to crash this party" joked Amelia winking at me.

Another thing that started to worry me, not that I said anything was that I was feeling weird after that punch Luca gave me….

* * *

At the party we meet up with some of Amelia's friends and was hanging out by the food when Luca snuck over.

"*whistle* niceee outfit Liz, want to dance?" he requested.

"No thanks Luca, there are lots of other girls here, go bug one of them" I dismissed him easily enough.

He seemed puzzled at my reaction for a moment before he smiled and bowed, before taking his leave… well that was weird.

The first bit of the dance I had other friends stop over and say hello, when Elias came over I pulled him aside and warned him about my suspicions. He wrinkled his brow deep in thought… before eyes widening in panic….

"That idiots gone and spiked the punch! And you were his foolish test run…" Elias yelled out loudly running over to the punch bowl in the center of the food's table. But it was too late….

The lights' dimmed and if as on cue the supervising professors slumped to the ground, and Luca appeared on an out of the blue stage, with mic on hand.

"Alright everyone, it is now time to get this party started! Things are pretty tame and I have just the music and entertainment for you tonight." he announced loudly before some up beat music started playing and Luca activated a hidden charm that he put into the punch.

It was spiked with Lemoore, the herb that would make you act drunk…

Things got rowdy quickly and everyone started to have fun, Liz was amongst them, having been the test subject, but she also had the highest dose.

Elias and Yukiya ducked under one of the tables, fleeing for their lives.

"Damn it, I knew he was up to no good, but I didn't think he was going to do this. Yukiya do you have any magical notes on you? I need to get my brother down here right away!" muttered an livid Elias over the noise of what must have been like clubbing music.

"No, I didn't think I would need them at a school dance…" Yukiya replied in a monotone like voice.

"..." Elias sighed deeply.

"Shouldn't you rescue Liz? Klaus isn't here and Luca has her now, look!" warned Yukiya pointing at the stage.

When Elias looked over, his eyes widened further. Luca had pulled Liz on stage and was dancing with her while they were attempting to sing a duet together, it sounded horrible. Also he didn't notice it earlier but she was wearing one of those short sexy costumes that girls were all the rage for, his face brighten red as he was kind of mesmerized by her beauty.

Yukiya whacked Elias upside the head as soon as he noticed how distracted his friend was getting.

"This isn't the time to be attracted to your brother's girlfriend, get going Elias" growled Yukiya

"Huh, oh right" he said while heading out into the fray.

Elias had a hard time pushing through the crowds to the stage and at one point his fan club tried to ambush him and he just barely escaped.

"Eli-asss! Come dance with us!" they yelled cheerfully.

"Sorry I'm a bit busy right now, bye" he yelled back at them, as he ran by.

Luca by this point had managed to hug her from behind as they got closer together.

"Luca! Unhand her at once!" Elias screamed over the music.

"I'm not doing anything, you don't approve of? Right Liz…"asked Luca innocently.

"Yeah, although you could stop getting as close, I do have a boyfriend still Luca…." muttered Liz realizing how close he had gotten.

Liz then set her sights on Elias, She missed Klaus terribly but she could still have fun with his younger brother, she had never even seen Elias dance before. She grabbed his hand and hoisted him onto the stage.

"Come dance Elias! It's so much fun" she giggled.

"Liz, no! Come let's go see Klaus, you're under the influence" he tried to reason with her.

"Aww you're not any fun, like everyone else, did you not have any punch?" she asked mischievously

"Of course not" he replied tugging her towards the exit.

"Hmm we can fix that, Luca, a vial please" Liz purred towards her friend.

Elias's face was grabbed and was kissed by his brother's girlfriend, only to notice that she was doing this as a distraction before depositing the spiked punch to him.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Yukiya was still hiding out under the tables when Chica appeared out of breath.

"Chica! Thank goodness, where's Leslie?" asked Yukiya relieved.

"He got taken by some other students who were under the influence, they got him some punch, I just managed to escape…." she admitted sadly

"Sigh, Luca really had this planned out to the tee… is there anyone left that hasn't had any of the punch?"

"I don't think so; I think we're on our own."

"Hmm let me see if Elias got Liz out"

Yukiya emerged from the table and looked over at the stage and there was Elias dancing away with the others. He ducked again.

"Nope, they got him too… this is getting out of hand quickly. Chica go get Professor Schuyler and Prefect Klaus, the longer we wait, the worse this will be."

"Roger that!" Chica agreed before soaring towards the roof window. Yukiya hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Klaus was rereading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time and was slowly getting a headache.

He would never admit it but he was disappointed that Liz wasn't here and that she was probably having fun without him, he tried to imagine what kind of costume she picked out…

Aw he was missing his girl but the more he thought about it, he started to worry a bit as well.

Suddenly, Professor Schuyler's familiar was knocking on his window.

"Klaus, we have a big situation, down at the costume party in the hall, meet me at the foyer staircase immediately" he said with some urgency.

"Understood" he replied while racing back to grab his cloak and headed downstairs.

What kind of mess had his bunny head gotten herself into this time?

When he arrived at the meeting spot, he was surprised to see the expression on the Professor's face.

"I'm sorry Klaus, it seems that Luca did indeed have a hidden motive on being on the executive committee and has successfully taken over the party, according to Chica, he's spiked the punch with Lemoore and everyone's had some except Yukiya, who could have already been compromised by now and has knocked out the supervising Professors present." explained Schuyler tiredly.

Klaus could already hear the racket of what they called music, coming from the direction of the hall.

"Hmm so what are we doing? Professor, I don't think it's going to be as simple as rounding everyone up and sending them back to the dorms…." Klaus said while thinking of solutions...

"Lemoore, by itself isn't all that influencing, so he must have charmed it further to amplify its effects, we need to apprehend Luca first to dispel his charm and then we can proceed to gather up the students and get them back to the dorms, this party is officially over." planned Schuyler

Klaus nodded at him and made his way to the hall, he was going after Luca.

* * *

"Sagitta Lumen!"

The hall doors burst forth and Klaus surveyed the mess, besides appending Luca he was worried for Liz's wellbeing…

His eyes widened, and rage came forth… there was his girlfriend, on center stage dressed in the most scandalous pirate costume he'd ever seen and was on center stage singing and dancing and making a huge fool of herself but she was surrounded by Luca, Yukiya, Joel, Amelia …. And there was his useless brother dancing with her as well….oh they were in trouble tomorrow.

Luca stopped dancing when he saw Klaus burst into the room, he knew that the party was now over and it was time to escape… Klaus chased him down and captured him in a light magic cage and like the professor thought, the effects of his charm disappeared... the music was cut off and between the trio being Chica, Professor Schuyler, and himself they started to organize and sending the students back to the dorms.

Klaus strolled over to Elias, Liz Amelia, Joel, and Yukiya before throwing his cloak over his girlfriend.

"What kind of abomination is this?" he asked her while wrapping his cloak around her small frame…

"A pirate costume…. "She admitted quietly, knowing she was in trouble.

Klaus glared over at Elias and others.

"So much for watching over her? Huh?" he drawled at them.

"The punch was spiked, I don't even know what happened after Luca's initial announcement …." admitted Amelia confused.

"I was fine till Liz tricked me..:" Elias tried to defend himself.

"And how did she do that little brother?" he asked

"Um..." he opened his mouth to answer but the words didn't come.

Klaus looked at Liz with a questioning gaze.

"Don't ask me… I have no recollection of what I have done... Hopefully nothing too horrible." she said embarrassed.

When Klaus looked back to Elias, he was a tomato.

"She grabbed me and was complaining that I was no fun, and when I was pulling her to the exit to leave to go find you, she…. kissed me and transferred punch with her mouth, I was a goner, how was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" Elias explained…

Liz gasped in embarrassment at her wild actions and buried her face into Klaus's cloak…. Yup she was a goner…

Klaus glanced her way, quite jealous at what had happened but there were more important matters at hand.

"You two will meet me after class for more training, I can't have a repeat of this happening again. Now all of you, back to dorms now!" he bellowed while escorting Liz away.

* * *

While hidden behind his cloak as they walked toward the Prefects office, wild thoughts consumed her, what had she done after she tricked Elias? Not that Klaus knew but deep down she was attracted to Elias as well, not enough to leave Klaus or anything but after getting to know the younger Goldstein, Liz would have probably tried to gain Elias's attention, if she had never gotten to know Klaus and him falling in love with her in return after her trial period… and with that line of thoughts, she began to fear for the present. Had she messed up bad enough this time?

Klaus was silent the entire walk upstairs and when they reached the office. He led her to the couches before waving his wand at the door, thus locking it.

He sat opposite of her.

"I understand that while at the dance, nothing happened was your fault, but I just want to understand why you would accept a sample from Luca beforehand? Professor Schuyler let me know that your dose was higher than everyone else's meaning, he targeted you from the start. He is interested in you, and I already know your loyal to me, logically I would think that it was stupid of you to be as trusting as you are to him… unless" stated Klaus.

"I don't have feelings for Luca, I only accepted the vial because he said he was taking it to the committee to test run as well, I wasn't thinking straight with wanting to go get ready for the party. It seemed safe at the time; I was already suspicious of him. Your right it was stupid of me, I'm sorry Klaus…" Liz apologized.

"I don't accept it..." he replied to her.

Liz dropped her gaze, of course he wouldn't forgive her this time, it was partly her own fault…

"I want you to show me how sorry you are… *smirk*" he proposed

Liz went bright red, knowing what he meant by that comment…

"You know everything was fine, until you showed up" she whispered.

Klaus pulled her into his lap and showered her neck in butterfly kisses knowing otherwise.

~Fin

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, Happy New Years, yes I knows it's been over a month now since my last update. I've been struggling with writer's block and trying not to write anything too canon, I have written a few chapters already but they needed to be revised due to some things in the sequels. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this weird adventure of mine.

.


	8. Time Jumps

Prompt: Future

Summary: Liz's time traveling abilities are on the fritz, and when she is training with Klaus, she ends up somewhere unknown, meets a man who she thinks to be her unfaithful lover of the future, before being whisked back to the present, she doesn't let Klaus know right away out of fear of losing the man that she currently wants and is with

* * *

Another session of training after school during a quiet period during the term, Liz was doing a lot better compared when these first started and well Klaus was conducting research on the side to help train her unique time travelling ability, he didn't like the idea of her accidentally activating it again, if someone ended up needing her help, since she got lucky that first time to make it back to the present without consequence.

Klaus was walking her through how to do little jumps and how to know when that feeling was happening so that she had more basic control over it and not her emotions.

"Alright, so I want you to go to this morning, breakfast hall and get my attention without revealing yourself, you in that time were with me getting breakfast, don't let anyone see you." Klaus instructed me,

"Alright" I replied bringing forth my magic to make the small jump back in time.

* * *

When I landed, I expected to see that great staircase, but I wasn't even in the academy anymore…. Oh no, I screwed up…. Where was I? And I couldn't be seen either, just in case.

I determined that I was in someone's house and was determined to leave immediately.

Unfortunately I bumped into the owner on my way out.

"Liz? Where are you going? And why are you wearing the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy uniform?" asked a strange man, I've never met.

"..." there was nothing I could respond with, as it would make it look worse.

"Blast, your time travelling again… and screwed up, I remember you telling me about this particular instant, didn't think it was me that you ran into though, course there was no way you could have warned me without consequence…" he whispered to himself in understanding.

"Darling come back, your toast is going cold…"yelled future Liz in the distance.

Current Liz's eyes widened at what her future self said, it was impossible, the only person she dared called that was Klaus, and this man was not him...

"I'll be right there Mrs. Goldstein" he yelled back.

My eyes widened further, what was going on? Had she cheated on her boyfriend in the future while married to him, the thought sickened her greatly.

The man looked back at me with some mirth.

"Well you'd better get back quickly, all you have to do is concentrate on where you were last and you'll go back." he explained to me quietly.

Although my emotions were about to flood at not exactly knowing for sure what I had stumbled upon, he was right, I wasn't meant to be in the same place twice and had to get back now. I followed his instructions and concentrated on Klaus, who was back in the courtyard, waiting patiently for me.

The man smiled gently as past Liz disappeared, and a moment later present Liz appeared impatiently.

"It's Professor Hart, or you know Mom, we are home today… yeesh" Liz said to her oldest son, not understanding why he had called her by title out of nowhere.

"Sorry Mom I couldn't reveal our relationship to your past self who dropped in." he explained to her.

Suddenly full circle realization came to her, and she whacked her son upside the head.

"You idiot, I almost left your father due to that…. I thought I was cheating on him with you!"

Gasped Liz, but soon calmed, everything happens for a reason right?

"I thought you didn't tell people certain details? I could have ruined the future for myself if I had let her know, plus it's not my fault you can't recognize your own features, I do look more like you than dad" he defended himself moodily.

"Your right, this was meant to happen just the way you it did, thanks" said Liz calmly before leading him back into to kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

When past Liz made it back to her timeline, she fell to the ground in shocked, how could she have done that to Klaus? Was the future already so doomed? Could she even stay with him knowing what may be coming?

"Bunnyhead, you took too long, what happened? I assume you succeeded, because I remember seeing you twice this morning?" Klaus asked me.

She had to lie to him for the time being, she was starting to get a headache trying to figure it all out in the meantime, she needed time to decide what to do. She would just have to jump back later to make sure Klaus didn't think otherwise.

"Yeah… on my way back, I ran into some trouble and I think Elias saw me briefly" she lied to him with the first story that made the most sense.

Klaus looked coldly upon her, that she flinched, did he know? Gulp…

"What did I say about being seen? Ug I can't even ask him about it either…." Klaus complained while lecturing me about it.

I was worn out from my mishap and Klaus decided it was enough as if I tried again today, I may not come back. He walked me back to the dorms at sunset.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep and I couldn't talk to Amelia about it as she too didn't know about my abilities, it was like top secret, only Klaus and the professors knew about it. It was kind of lonely have to carry the burden.

Once I had recovered my magical power, I calmed myself and made the jump that Klaus had originally asked me to, to keep with him seeing me this morning, like planned, and this time there were no mishaps and Elias didn't see me like I had claimed and Klaus wouldn't find that out either.

When I returned to the present, I sat onto balcony and wept, if I had to hide this fear, than it would be a lot easier if I let out all the negative feelings now..

Unknown to me, Klaus familiar was nearby watching me.

* * *

The next day, When Liz left the dorms for school, Klaus was waiting for her by the gate, once within arm's length, he reached out and pulled her into his warm embrace.

People who saw smiled at us and giggled at the display.

My face reddened, I was a little embarrassed only because he took me by surprise.

"Why… so affectionate this morning?" she asked confused.

"My familiar was doing the night patrol and saw you on your balcony last night, why were you crying?" he asked me softly.

I had been caught, but not really… could have been anything.

"It was nothing, just feeling a bit down, don't worry about it" I replied trying to pull a fake smile while unwrapping myself from him and walking ahead.

Klaus knew it wasn't nothing and wanted to protest further but she had gotten away, and she thought she could out walk his longer strides? But when he turned the corner she had disappeared?!

"Damn it! Liz" he said angrily aloud, knowing how she has escaped him.

Liz knew she couldn't outmaneuver him so she resorted to travelling time, quickly looking around and ducking behind a hedge; she traveled to the future once more.

* * *

I landed in the future, I had purposely landed at my future wedding, and of course it was still Klaus by my side.

This time though, unfortunately, Elias did spot me and swept me into a nearby room.

"What are you doing here? You know you're not to be seen Liz!" he lectured me angrily

"Elias? How do you know?" I asked surprised.

"As I work for the ministry now, it's my job to know about people like you, I won't tell you more than that, as I risk my future…. Go back to your time, please Liz and don't be this reckless" he said sighing.

"Alright, Sorry I had to know, I've run into a dilemma back home, thanks for covering me Elias" I replied back, kissing him on the cheek, we may be friends now, but as my newly appointed brother-in law here, I figured he wouldn't mind it.

He blushed bright red nonetheless as I disappeared again.

* * *

Back in my time, I landed back behind the hedge, and was grabbed forcefully.

Lips mashed against mine roughly as I was held against the nearby wall, not knowing who it was at first, I kicked them and pushed away, yelling out in horrible surprise.

"It's just me Liz, I knew you time travelled, in public of all places!" said Klaus lecturing but greatly relieved that she had come back.

She glared at him.

"You can't just grab me like that, whenever you want?! How was I supposed to know it was you right away! Ug"

"You left me on purpose, where did you go? Obviously there is a issue between us and I want to work it out right now" asked Klaus straight to the point.

"*sigh* alright, there is no more hiding from you" Liz said sadly.

She led him to a nearby bench and explained what had happened the other night in the courtyard.

She concluded her story with a proposal of breaking up.

Klaus said no though.

"But I just told you, about the man I met, I don't know what happened but I refuse to hurt you now if I'm going to do so later on" Liz argued stubbornly.

"Well you don't know, who that was… it could have been a relative, didn't you think of that? And if the thought of betraying me haunted you so badly, do you really see yourself doing so in the future?" he countered

Liz was silent, she didn't think about it at the time and well now that she did, the man kind of was similar to her in a way.

"What did he look like?" Klaus inquired.

"He has blonde hair like you, and pink eyes like mine…." she described.

"Hmm, bunny head what do you think our future children will look like?" he said smirking, figuring out that if it wasn't a relative, it was probably one of their children, who would know all about the rules of time travel, he would make sure of it.

Liz just sat there in disbelief; he was probably right… overreacted for nothing.

Klaus swept her into his embrace again, she needed reminding of who she was thinking of betraying, but already knew she wouldn't but how dare she even think about it.

Liz giggled at his jealousy and kissed him gently in return.

~fin


	9. Alternate Route

Prompt: Alternate Route

Summary: Liz gets knocked unconscious during magical practice, after a nasty fight with Klaus beforehand… While she is out she experiences an alternate reality where she met Elias first instead of Klaus and what would have possibly happened if they didn't meet first in the school's auditorium.

* * *

Sigh… what a mess… it wasn't often that Klaus and I seriously fought but I suppose I did do some bad this time around. There was an important test that just happened that would allow Klaus to graduate earlier than expected and he didn't pass because I failed one course this semester. Even though I had help studying and during the test I got an anxiety attack and couldn't remember all the answers. I was regretful and upset with myself but I didn't expect Klaus to react as horribly as he did.

 **~Flashback~**

Klaus had just returned from a meeting with the headmaster about his possible early graduation, based off our recent end of semester marks. There was one class I was nervous about since I got test anxiety during it unfortunately and was awaiting my marks.

He looked angry and before I could inquire about it aloud, he blew up.

"You knew how important this was to me! Headmaster Randolph just showed me our grades and when you failed practical magic, I barely lost my chance to graduate" he growled in my direction.

Although I had the feeling, this is how it was going to go, his words hurt me and instead of being upset about it I got angry at him.

"I understand that, I got test anxiety at the last moment, I tried my absolute best, you already know how badly I feel about it, and yet you're getting mad at me?" I yelled back at him.

Before he could say anymore hurtful things, I fled the room, hiding my angry tears.

 **~end~**

Of course magical practice, the last class of the semester happened to be now. I was not in the mood but I already knew skipping would make everything worse.

Elias came up to me in the beginning of class, he knew something was up and was going to bug me about it.

"Hart are you ok?" he asked me quietly.

"No, but it's not your concern Elias, thank you for checking on me though" I brushed him off politely enough.

He looked like he wanted to say more but bowed his head and headed towards the guys.

Professor Schuyler was teaching today and we were going us against umbras…. I hated this but for once it gave me a chance to let loose and all of my anger over my stupid fight with my boyfriend.

On the sidelines, Yukiya, Luca and Elias sat back and watched Liz destroy one after another aggressively.

"So Prince, what did the Emperor do to piss her off this time? I'm glad I'm not an umbra." said Luca scared but kind of mystified more with this "new" Liz Hart who was now a force to be reckoned with.

"I tried asking, but she got curt with me asking" Elias replied also watching her.

They were practicing elemental offensive spell combinations, kind of like two years ago when she first showed up, she had messed up and trapped herself and was being beaten by one that day, now she was in top place, weaving through different combinations like it was lunch and everyone else was just slow and stupid.

"I heard earlier, that she failed practical magic… and Prefect Klaus lost his chance at early graduation…" popped up Yukiya like it was nothing.

Luca and Elias turned towards him and started freaking, no wonder she was pissed, they must have had the biggest fight over it.

Suddenly, a pool of water landed on Elias's head, he jerked his head in the direction and found Liz glaring at him.

"You're the top student in this class and not participating, I'm offended Elias, how I'm I supposed to get better when your slacking off? Hurry up and catch up!" she yelled before taking off again in attack mode.

Luca starting laughing at the irony that was her statement and Elias slipped off his wand and went after the umbra, kind of insulted at what she was implying.

Not long after it was a toe to toe battle between Liz and Elias, Luca had stuck around to watch this as it was super entertaining; Yukiya had left and was participating.

Liz got another one and when she spun around to check on her opponent, she tripped and fell in the way of another students spell and was knocked unconscious.

"Liz!" she last heard Elias scream her name and she was out.

* * *

Liz was rushed to the infirmary to be looked over by Professor Merkulova. Elias stuck by her side along with Luca and Yukiya out of concern for their friend.

She had a nasty goose egg and the diagnosis was kind of grim, she had some internal injuries and her body had shut down into a coma. She would live and heal up nicely but only time would tell when and if she would wake up.

News spread fast and before long, Klaus came running, he was told of what had happened and what the diagnosis was, he wandered over to her bedside before gently taking her hand and saying how sorry he was.

Elias looked on, tears in his eyes as well, he knew his brother was devastated.

* * *

When Liz awoke she was at the Gedonelune train station with her carry-on luggage, uh what was she doing? But when she tried to remember all she got was a stab of pain in her forehead. Ow….

With no other alternative, she set out for the academy…

It must have been her first day because before long she was lost and couldn't remember anyone, everything was super new.

She ended up in the auditorium and was admiring the scale of judgement and reached out but was stopped.

"Don't touch that!" yelled a male voice.

Liz looked behind her and saw a student with a blue cloak and similar uniform to her, he had the most beautiful violet eyes she had set eyes upon and wavy golden hair.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't know…." she muttered quietly.

"You're the new student, everyone is talking about right?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am Liz Hart and I will be starting today, I'm lost and was looking for the dorms."

"I'm Elias Goldstein, it's' nice to meet you"

 _ **~Basically insert Klaus first encounter with Liz there but switch Klaus with Elias and proceed with Elias's happy ending story plot :) ~**_

* * *

3 months had passed since the incident, and Klaus spend the first two weeks, not leaving her side and when it came more obvious that it was not likely she was going to wake any time soon, he pulled away and went to research ways to lessen a term of a coma, but of course made the nursing staff promise to send any changes and status updates straight to him first, while he was away from her during the day. He was so lost in his grief that everyone was worried and he was relieved of his Prefect status while Liz was out, Sigurd was promoted to interim Prefect status in the meantime.

All of Liz's friends were down too but besides Klaus, Elias and Joel took it the worst.

Joel had opened up to the group of his secret past with Liz and what he did, the erasing of her time with him as a child that she only knew thought she knew him for the short time she had been at the academy. Everyone was taking things one day at a time, hoping she would awake soon.

After the 2nd month had just past Klaus and Elias's parents came to the academy, normally the brothers went back home at least once a month to visit but Elias sent word that they wouldn't be seeing Klaus any time soon while his girlfriend was a sleeping zombie. So they came to academy to check on their son.

Elias greeted them at the train station.

"How is he doing Elias?" inquired his mother.

"Not good, he has been relieved of his Prefect duties and locked himself in the achieves most of the day, he only appears from time to time, to visit Liz, I seriously doubt he is sleeping much and surviving on bare minimum food." Elias reported.

"That won't do, I understand he's upset but it does no good to almost wither away, Ms. Hart is not dead and I'm sure she will pull through, we have to believe in her" said Walter.

"Yes" replied Elias relieved that his parents were here.

Klaus's parents pull him from his torturous search and took him home for a break, he of course protested to no avail.

* * *

It was during the third month, that Liz was finally coming too.

Elias was by her side dozing when she awoke.

"Omg Liz you're awake! Thank the heavens." he proclaimed with relief.

Liz though unexpectedly launched herself into his lap and held him tightly.

Elias was confused and bright red. Did she accidentally mistake him for Klaus?

"Oh Elias, what happened? All I remember was being knocked out from a Lazill ball and awakening here, I hope you didn't worry too much" she asked him happily.

"Um… you were knocked out by an umbra during magical practice, not Lazill ball….. Anyways Klaus has been so worried about you, he's not mad anymore, here I'll let him know you're awake" rambled Elias nervously, she was too close to him.

"Why does Prefect Klaus need to know I'm awake? I hardly talk to your brother….."Liz asked confused while tilling her head cutely to the side.

Elias was floored….. Who was this girl? Because she wasn't the Liz he remembered.

After excusing himself, he got someone to exam her, she had amnesia and apparently relieved her academy experience while out and thought she was buddies and Elias's girlfriend.

Finally Klaus burst through the door and went over to Liz to embrace her but Elias stood in his way.

"Move Brother!" he gritted out.

"Klaus, wait you should know that she has amnesia and doesn't know you anymore…." Elias stated before explaining the situation to him.

"So your saying that until Liz regains her memories…. She only knows me as your scary older brother who is the Prefect, and she thinks she met you first and you two are buddies and have a relationship!" he exclaimed growing furious by the second.

"Yes I'm not happy about this either but the doctor did say we can't push the truth onto her it will make it harder to remember and result in further damages" Elias sighed, he was going to have to play along with her alternate knowledge of events while not doing anything

Klaus was super unimpressed but he wished no harm onto her, she would remember him she had to

"Well , I suppose I have no choice but to entrust her to you for the time being, there will be no romance, kissing or anything, just keep her company until she remembers." he instructed Elias moodily.

"Yes, I understand." he replied.

This was going to be hard….

Elias escorted her everywhere for the first little bit and everyone found out about her memory loss and was told by the staff not to interfere in her healing as time would return her memory,

Klaus kept an eye on them as much as he could and everyday was worse than the last. It was like he didn't exist and all that had happened was a dream and now he was left alone again while knowing what it felt like to be truly loved.

Sigurd and Randy felt bad for him and put in some extra effort around the office and kept Klaus's workload light. He was grateful, for the break while patiently waiting for his Bunny head to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elias was feeling super confused and conflicted. He already had a friendship with Liz that was quite fulfilling but this girl knew all of his secrets worries and dreams that no one else knew of and it was highly unnerving. One person who could see the world, from his point of view and offer him so much… was it like this with Klaus… the big reasons why they would always be together and that he was devastated that Liz didn't remember him?

Turns out the reason for them being this close was the Persona mirror, which belonged to the headmaster and no one had ever seen it since it belonged to the school.

Liz was upset, Elias was different than what she remembered, and he was nice enough, like a good friend but wasn't treating her like his girlfriend. What had happened to him? Nothing she brought up in their shared memories was being recognized by him and when she went to search for the mirror she found out, that she had never touched it. Well that called for her to sneak in and get it again, for her relationship's sake.

Klaus was late night patrolling, lost in memories when he caught a glimpse of Liz sneaking around. He swiftly followed her to take her back to the dorms but she disappeared from sight.

A magical note came flying moments later.

"Klaus,

Amelia warned me that Liz is missing from bed; I think she is heading for the Headmaster's office in search father's mirror that was the key to our budding relationship in her alternate dream reality. She wants to prove her love for me, I can't go look for her, can you please intercept? Perhaps you can jog some of her real memories?

Elias"

Klaus eyes widened, father's mirror was the whole reason his girlfriend fell for his brother?

Well he couldn't let her reach the office then, if he had any hopes for their future.

He sent a quick reply to Elias and another note to the headmaster, rumor was that he didn't sleep much and was probably awake still.

Klaus had never run as fast as he did to catch up to her. He intercepted her two hallways down from the headmasters. He lightly grabbed her from behind and forced her into a nearby classroom, they needed to talk.

"*gasp* what the hell? Prefect Klaus don't tell me you make a habit of grabbing students at night?" she asked while calming from her scary encounter, moments before.

"Don't flatter yourself, I knew you wouldn't listen to reason as I know your after my father's mirror that I had no choice." he explained.

"Hmph, Elias tipped you off huh, I don't understand why no one wants me to get this mirror… if I don't do something soon, Elias won't remember me…" she lamented quietly.

Wait that was it! The Persona mirror revealed true selves, perhaps that what needed to happen to jog her lost memories, but it was quite the gamble, either this would work or he would be pushing his brother and girlfriend together forever...

Klaus agonized over the decision but he didn't think he could go on much longer, and while fate had always been on their side, he would get her back he just had to believe and even if it didn't work, he still had a chance to win her back, Elias wouldn't get in the way of that, for if he had wanted to than he would have come after her, not sent that note.

"Prefect Klaus this may be a bit forward but I was wondering for a while now why do you look sad when you look at me? Did I do something?" asked Liz suddenly.

"No… I have decided to let you have the mirror maybe then you will see the truth…" he said to her, leaving first.

They walked to the Headmaster Randolph's office and waited for him to answer.

"Good morning, Klaus and Ms. Hart" he greeted brightly.

"So sorry to disturb this early headmaster, but Liz is here for the Persona mirror, she believes it will allow Elias to remember her." Klaus explained.

"I see, do come in than" he responded while letting them into his office.

It was a few minutes but he returned to the room with the mirror

"Are you sure about this Ms. Hart? You may not see what you would like to see… and there is no changing it once you've seen…" he warned her.

"I'm sure" she steeled herself for all the embarrassing feelings she was going to reveal.

She uncovered the mirror and looked at the surface. The girl that looked back at her looked sad.

"I do hope Klaus forgives me… we had such a bad fight and I fear that we're now over, I can't go on without him in my life…" her reflection revealed.

Liz looked confused at what was revealed but than it was like something hit her as she crumbled to the ground clutching her head.

Klaus moved to grab her but the headmaster held him back.

"She's okay, give her a moment Klaus…." he calmly said like he knew this would happen.

A few minutes felt like an eternity but soon enough Liz rose slowly while blinking and then saw them.

"Klaus why am I in Headmaster Randolph's office? When did I wake up?" she asked confused.

She unknowingly flashed the mirror in his direction.

"Bunnyhead your back and I am never losing you again! You need more training and lessons in being aware of your surroundings when you get emotional but first I plan on showing you with as much affection as I can muster…" Klaus's reflection mushed.

Klaus turned bright red and quickly covered the mirror before his reflection could say anything more.

Headmaster Randolph laughed at the reveal and Liz looked sheepishly at him in equal embarrassment.

"I suppose you're no longer mad at me?" she stated the obvious.

Klaus embraced her silently, while saying their farewells and headed back to the dorms for the night.

He reassured her once they got to her dorm that they would talk about the previous events but first he wanted her to rest up.

"I love you Liz Hart, don't ever scare me like that again" he said letting his emotions show.

"I'll try not to Darling, I love you too" she replied smiling at the love of her life, grateful to be back.

~Fin


	10. Valentines

Prompt: Valentines

Summary: Gifts and words are usually exchanged on this lovely day of romance but what will Liz do when she goes most of the day thinking that Klaus forgot all about it? O.O

* * *

Liz was excited, today was Valentines and she couldn't wait to spend it with Klaus, so she hurried through her morning routine and rushed out of the dorms while Amelia was just waking up.

"Wha… Liz what's that rush?" Amelia mumbled sleepy

"Gotta go see Klaus, it's Valentines" Liz beamed proudly at her roomate.

"Ah, enjoy" she said slowly rising out of bed while Liz dashed away.

There was a long line for breakfast and Liz found herself bouncing on her heels in anticipation. Klaus may not have been a morning person but he was up early for Prefect duties and absolutely hated being kept waited on….

She always found herself late though despite her best intentions.

When her turn in line came, she grabbed a muffin and an apple before dashing away trying to get outside, somewhat on time.

Klaus wasn't there when she arrived… and her heart sank, he didn't mean to be rude but given his position, if she was super late he would have to leave and go on ahead.

She was disappointed but did understand he was hard to be with and just accepted that she woke up too late once again. She trudged to the academy.

* * *

When she arrived at class, she was greeted by her fellow classmates. She was more quiet and distant from everyone.

Elias picked up on her mood right away and decided to give her his present early, he was going to wait for lunch like everyone else but he felt like she may need the pick me up.

"Good morning" he greeted her.

"Hello Elias…" she mumbled back

"I guess you woke up late and missed Klaus this morning?" he inquired, thinking of the first thing that could have ruined her mood this early.

"Yes, but its fine I understand he is busy and I'll see him later" Liz acknowledged.

There was a moment of silence, before Elias plopped a small box of chocolates in front of Liz, clearly embarrassed he blushed and shifted away awkwardly. Liz smiled in appreciation.

Other's dropped by her desk and wished her a good holiday and she received more chocolate, by the time lunch rolled in, Liz felt more at ease and less burdened by the fact that she accidently missed her boyfriend this morning, there was still time to celebrate today.

Lunch time came and nothing from Klaus, Liz couldn't bring herself to go his way after this morning.

So she spent it with the other's, it was a nice change. She may have cheered up but still worried in the back of her mind of what would become of later. Did Klaus forget Valentines?

* * *

10 minutes before lunch ended, a blue graceful owl perched on a nearby branch of a tree that was near their lunch spot in the courtyard. It was Klaus's familiar.

"Bunny head? Where were you this morning? I had plans for us… and here I find you skipping lunch on me as well?" said Klaus's loud descending voice.

"Epp! I'm sorry, the breakfast line was long and I just missed you… I was too embarrassed to join you this hour" she stuttered.

They heard him sigh at her answer.

"It's too late now as the bell is about to ring, but I do expect you right after class ends, understood?" he commanded.

"Yes sir" Liz responded, as the blue owl took flight to her answer.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Yeesh, Liz next time I think you should just go see him, that was nerve wracking" groaned Luca.

"I'm afraid for you" commented Elias half joking.

"Thanks guys" said Liz sweat dropping.

Afternoon classes went by quickly compared to this morning, and in anticipation, Liz found herself working extra hard in the lecture, taking notes and trying her best in practical magic.

Her grades were going up and some days she was toe to toe with Elias, he was hard to beat once he took some advice and tried new ways instead of strictly following the text, but with creativity came failure as well.

She had such good friends.

* * *

After class she packed up her bag and bolted out of class, as she ran for the door, she heard collective cheers from the guys, she giggled.

Klaus was awaiting her in the Prefect's office and for once, wasn't working. Liz was momentarily confused that she stumbled into the room.

There in front of her was the usual set up but Klaus had switched out the sofa, coffee table and his chair for a small table and two chairs across from each other, with what looked liked hot fresh dinner for two… he even lit candles.

"Klaus? What is this?" she asked baffled..

"Valentine's day dinner for two" he stated simply.

Liz brought her hands up to her face in shock and joy.

"You remembered?" she whispered.

"Of course, you're the one avoiding me today, dearest now please sit down" he stated.

Klaus pulled out the chair for her, before sitting himself and he filled two champagne glasses before preparing a toast.

"To many more years of us, my love" he toasted, raising his glass.

Liz raised her in unison and they clinked together before they sipped the beverage.

"And I thought this was actual champagne" she giggled lightly.

"Of course not, we're at the academy still" he answered her gruffly.

"So not trying to get me drunk, oh Emperor?" she giggled again.

Klaus flicked her forehead gently in response.

~fin


	11. Daughter

Prompt: Daughter

Summary: In the distant future, Klaus and Liz own a small home in the town of Gedonelune, just south of the academy as they both teach at the academy as Professors, it's years later and their children a son and daughter are attending the academy now.

* * *

Klaus was rubbing his temples, he just had to witness his 16 year old daughter be affectionate to her new boyfriend. It was super weird, like just yesterday she was born and like not long before that her mother and I were here as students. Where did the time go?

"Professor Goldstein?" asked a student timidly.

He was notorious for being strict and it wasn't always best to interrupt one of his headaches.

"Yes?" He replied shortly.

"I'm sorry sir, but you were going to write out our homework assignments, before the bell

Klaus turned around and casted the enchantment for his assigned homework to appear on the board.

"Norbert", stay behind a moment please" Klaus requested aloud.

His daughter Aurora, gave him a glance before giving him her warning stare. He ignored her, where did she think she inherited that from hmm.

Once alone, Klaus went straight to the point.

"Norbert, Do understand that Aurora is Professor Hart's and my daughter, before you decide to do anything unwarranted, Aurora has the habit of not letting poor souls as yourself know that we are her parents. You are dismissed" Klaus warned him coolly.

The poor boys face paled as he nodded in understanding before fleeing.

Out of the shadow's appeared Aurora.

"You know dad, this is why I don't let them know who's family I come from. Hardly anyone knows that mom is your wife but they aren't afraid of her as much as yourself. Plus all my cousins attend so it's anyone's guess whos your children may be." Aurora muttered a bit upset she may have lost another boy.

"Maybe you should stop deceiving them as much than Rora, you are a Goldstein, not a Hart, your mother only uses her maiden name professionally so as to not confuse the other students as we have worked together for years, but she did take my last name in marriage." Klaus reminded his daughter.

He didn't quite understand what kind of game she was playing, her brother Shayne had inherited his mother's look's more than his and well she was just another Goldstein with the golden blonde hair, fair complexion and bright violet eyes. Her cousin's looked all like another generation of Goldstein's, although it irked both of his brother's, Klaus's was the only one fortunate to say that his son had missed that. Aurora was also messing with their ploy of indifference between them as parents as she claimed Liz as her mother, but looked like him gave yield to the rumours of the romance between them. More people found out they were married.

Klaus sighed loudly before gathering up his things and leaving to his office.

* * *

Later on, a knock came.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's Liz, Klaus" she replied through the door.

"Come in" he called back to her.

Liz entered and locked the door behind her, she had received his note about Aurora and that they needed to talk.

He got up from his marking and put on a pot of tea like the old days.

"*giggle* I know this is serious, but I can't help like feel like we're back to being students spending time together in the Prefect's office" Liz said

Klaus sat down across from his wife and smiled. Yes it had been a long time since they spent time like this together on school grounds, it was more of the norm to be like this in their cozy home in town.

"So, Aurora is going around insisting she is a Hart? Even though she clearly looks like you, and has our family name, I would say she is deceiving everyone because she is ready to have a boyfriend but she knows that if she lets on that you are her father than all the boys won't come near her." Liz explained to Klaus lightly.

"Yes well I don't appreciate her unraveling our secret that we're married to the whole academy, we decided it best that you use your last name instead of ours to not mess with the students, this arrangement has worked for years and our child is interfering." laminating Klaus frustrated.

"Well we did decide this was for the best when we were young professor's before Shayne was born, do you think perhaps that it is time, I used my actual surname? The students are going to figure it out sooner or later, we aren't hiding who our children are"

"Sigh* you're right, there's no point anymore of hiding our marriage, it's been years, and our children and other relatives are here with us now, I will speak to the headmaster Conrad and arrange an assembly for tomorrow morning" Klaus agreed with her, the arrangement always worked till now that they never really worried it.

* * *

The next day after the assembly, Aurora was fuming, her parents had announced their 22 year old marriage and her mother would remain Professor Hart, as to continue not to confuse the two when people referenced them together, but it put an end to the romance rumors and that also made clear that herself and Shayne were they're children.

The boys avoided her like the plague and as the day wore on she began to lose hope in ever finding true love like her parents. On the other hand weirdly enough Shayne was getting more and more popular with the ladies, hmph they just want to marry and gain the Goldstein name and repetition those witches… she would give up her deceitful behavior and go back to being a Goldstein….

Liz kept an eye out for Aurora and she felt bad for her as it seemed that her dreams of finding young love were falling through now that no one wanted anything to do with her, with Klaus being her father. She never quite knew what that was like since she used to be a nobody and the Goldstein's didn't have very many daughters in the last few generations, she could understand where the boys were coming from though, Klaus was a force not to be reckoned with, he was even more scary than Schuyler was. Professor Randolph retired as a professor the year that Liz graduated and surprisingly Schuyler was named his successor.

Shayne was getting irritated that so many girls were practically throwing themselves at him since it was announced that his parents were indeed married for quite awhile now. His cousins were popular as well, but they looked more like a Goldstein then himself, he looked more like his mother. He did notice that his sister was getting down in the dumps over this and so he took it upon himself to check in with her.

He found her hiding up in one the towers sulking with her friends. They were sympathetic about her not being able to get a boyfriend.

"Rora?" he coughed, letting them know he was there.

The girls giggled at him before excusing themselves to leave for class.

"Don't you have dad's class first?" Shayne asked quietly.

"I'm mad at him currently… I don't care if i get extra classes because of it." she grumbled moodlily.

Ah it was times like this, that Shayne knew he had to tread carefully. Unlike their mother who was mature and not very emotional when things got rough, Aurora was a bunch of emotions at the same time.

"Alright, I can understand why, but wouldn't it be easier to just accept the situation? Guys who can't look past our name aren't worth the effort if I can say so myself, I think it would be nice to get to know someone who could care less that we are Goldstein and want to know us as Shayne and Aurora, our own person, not who our parents are." Shayne said wisely.

"*sniff* that's the problem, Shay… nobody wants to even talk to me now, they are all too afraid of dad to dare and like he scared off the last one by calling him out in front of my class." she complained with tears coming to her eyes.

Shayne wrapped his arm around his sister and sighed a little.

"Well than your problem is with dad and I believe you two need to talk and work something out, we are old enough now to date and decide to be with whoever we want." muttered Shayne.

"Thank you brother, I will" Aurora whispered hugging him back.

* * *

After classes that day, Aurora stomped her way to her father's office and wanted to pound on the door angrily but thought otherwise when she got there. She knocked lightly.

"Come in" Klaus called from inside.

Aurora took a breath and braced herself to have a talk with him.

She entered the room and nodded at him politely.

"What is it Aurora? I am busy" he said not looking at her.

She wanted to ask the obvious but stopped herself, Goldstein don't ask dumb questions…

"Father, I wanted to talk to you about scaring off potential boyfriends, would you please refrain from butting your way into my business, I am old enough to decide for myself…" she bravely declared.

"I agree that you are old enough now, but please stop picking the worst ones, if you didn't know already… Nobert already has a secret girlfriend on the side, you don't need that dear" Klaus said like it wasn't a big deal as he already took care of the pest.

Aurora blinked in surprise, she hasn't known that and her dad unknowingly saved her from that hurt.

"Well thank you for the interference then father…" she awkwardly stumbled.

"Of course, you are my daughter after all" Klaus said smiling at her.

Aurora nodded again and excused herself.

She went running to Liz, who just laughed at the story.

"I am sorry pumpkin, your father means well but he isn't the best at expressing himself." explained Liz.

"I don't think I will ever understand the love between you two and what you had to go through mom" shivered Aurora, Klaus was so scary when he smiled.

"Oh Aurora, the next time we see Uncle Elias, please ask him about that, you may understand yet" Liz patted her daughter's head gently.

~fin


	12. Professor

Prompt: Professor

Summary: Liz and Elias are in their final year at the academy, Klaus came back as a professor and well this is just another day. Liz is no longer the prefect's girlfriend, but a professors fiancee. And one of the next Prefect's after Klaus graduated. (I am adding in some canon night class mentions, yes I know, the night class didn't really appear much in Klaus's route since Liz manages to graduate early and they skip all that but this is fanfiction so i'm writing that she didn't graduate early)

A/N:Well my lovelies, this is going to be probably the last chapter. I am currently a little mad that Klaus is getting a lot of love over all the other cute boys that deserve some love. Also i've ran out of ideas and been writing some other ships. Please R&R and check out my other content as well.

* * *

Liz knew what she was getting into, being Klaus's girlfriend for the past almost 4 years, but this was too much. Currently she was in the Prefect's office, looking over papers Headmaster Rembrandt needed, among the piles of work she needed there were papers needed marked, lesson plan drafts and ideas if she or Elias needed to sub, academy dealings and other random projects that got dumped on them.

She sighed for the untempted time.

"Liz, could you please stop, I know its' tasking as heck but the sighing is distracting" muttered Elias tiredly over the silence.

He had started using his first name since her engagement announcement with Klaus, if she was going to be family soon enough. Elias finally felt comfortable to drop using her last name as it would just be too weird to call her Goldstein.

"Sorry Elias… do you have Klaus's report ready? I think I needed to get out of here and take a breather." she apologised looking at him hopeful.

"Yup, here, if your gonna go, can you please grab Caesar to cover while your gone?" he asked handing her the sheet.

* * *

In the beginning of the school year, 3 months ago, the night class emerged from the depths and a dragonkin named Rembrandt took over Headmaster's Randolph's' position as he retired last year.

Elias and Liz became the day student's Prefect representatives while the night class had three, Zeus, Alfonse and Caesar.

Liz penned a quick magic note to Caesar requesting his help and took off to Professor Klaus's office, he should be done classes by now.

She knocked on his door, but heard muffled whispers behind it.

"Come in" he called out.

Liz entered and found Alfonse there. She bowed to him, as he was the eldest Goldstein.

"Aw Liz, I've told you to stop doing that" he complained as he looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry but as Klaus's older brother…" she started to explain herself.

"Liz, it's fine, besides your equals with both being Prefects" said Klaus not looking up from a paper he was reading.

She stopped and just waited, used to waiting on him.

When he finally looked up she handed over one of the reports he had requested.

"Thank you, i'm sorry but now Isn't a good time for a break" he told her looking at Alfonse.

"It's okay, I'm quite busy too" she replied trying to brush off his worries when really she was kind of disappointed, but knew this was just the life they lived for now.

Liz bowed to both of them and took her leave back to the Prefect's office.

When she got there she found Caesar at her desk, attempting to make sense of her mess.

"It's okay, the Professor is busy, so I'm back..." she muttered sadly.

Elias rose and took her by the shoulders before leading her away again.

"Elias what are you.." she began to ask.

"Liz, you need a break, I know you were hoping to spend it with Klaus but you know what, we're going to do lunch" declared Elias thinking on the spot.

Liz looked at him surprised that he was offering his company last minute.

They stopped by the cafeteria to grab some light lunch and went back out into the courtyard.

"Elias, I appreciate this honestly, but you don't need to force yourself to have lunch with me."

"I wanted to, Liz Hart we are friends are we not? Besides your going to be my sister in law soon enough as well" he elaborated.

"Sister in law?!" said a voice popping up.

Elias and Liz turned to see a first year girl standing there looking shocked.

"Alfonse-sama is already married… so your the girl who is engaged to Professor Goldstein?" she exclaimed loudly.

Liz got up and tried to hush the girl.

"Sigh yes I am engaged to Professor Goldstein, but can you not yell it so loudly and it's a secret… We have been together a long time now. " asked Liz rubbing her head in embarrassment, oh boy Klaus was going to be mad if this got out.

It was hard to persuade her to keep this under wraps but soon enough they convinced her to keep their secret, after she left Luca popped up.

"Good afternoon Prefects…." he greeted them while grinning.

"What do you want Luca?" Elias said kind of annoyed after the first ordeal.

"If you going to bug us please just be on your way" requested Liz already feeling overwhelmed.

"Hmm? Did something happen? You two are acting like the world is going to end if someone decides to joke around…" he said observing them.

"Well Elias almost spilled the beans on my recent engagement to a first year. Hopefully she does keep her promise and we are just tired because of all the work that has been asked of us." explained Liz curtly.

"You know Klaus would be disappointed, that your throwing in the towel already. When he made it look so easy in comparison and like had Randy who didn't help him out much"

"Yeah well he worked under Headmaster Randolph, the new headmaster works in different ways, everything that Klaus used to do is no longer the same, and it doesn't help that he puts so much work on the both of us, plus like there's five of us now not two, with the night class additions." explained Elias munching on his sandwich.

* * *

Lunch was quickly over and they headed back to the office, when they got there. Caesar was still at Liz's desk and Alfonse was waiting.

"Brother" greeted Elias with a respectful nod.

"Alfonse" said Liz wanting to nod as well but after earlier protests she held back.

He smiled at them before getting closer to Liz, wanting to whisper something into her ear. Elias blushed as it was borderline PDA, Liz was used to the oldest brother's weird antics by now. He was a world class traveller and the rebellious heir to the family. He lived outside the contracts of being a Goldstein and on his own terms. Klaus was not fond of how close his brother had seemed to get to his fiancee. Liz knew otherwise it wasn't what it seemed at all.

"My cute little brother is overworking you, when you get a moment please come visit me in the other Prefects office? Hmm?" he wished into her ear quietly.

Liz just nodded to him briefly before strolling over and kicking the other prefect out of her chair there was work to be completed.

The day passed and night time arrived. They had mostly finished all of the important tasks for the day when Elias called it quits and was going back to the dorms. He tried to coax Liz to stop as well but she was determined to get a report to Klaus asap. He gave up and bid her goodnight.

* * *

An hour passed since Elias's departure when there was a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out, it could only be a handful of people who would dare be around at this hour and if it wasn't then there would be a detention needed to be handed out.

Not to her surprise it was Alfonse.

"Liz? Didn't I invite you to visit me earlier?" he asked playfully.

"You did but i'm too busy right now, i'll see you tomorrow alright" she replied ignoring him at her door as she worked.

Alfonse tsked and glided to her space before wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a weird over her hug.

"If Klaus sees you you like that, he's going to kick your ass, I hope you know. Why don't you go home and see your wife?" she asked him.

"My wife is in training to be the next Lady Goldstein after my mother and grandmother before her. We don't have much in common, we were an arranged marriage. Not long after the wedding I took off travelling." he explained in a huff.

"Even so, I am Klaus's bride, not yours, dear soon to be brother-in-law" Liz said finally looking at him trying to get him to back off of her.

"Alfonse… Let go of what is mine if you don't want to be burned" said a scary voice at the door.

They looked over and saw Klaus standing there looking livid.

Alfonse, cocked his head but didn't let go of her.

"Ventos" muttered Liz growing tired of this.

A small breeze was created and pushed the older brother off of her.

"Good night Prefect Alfonse" dismissed Liz leaving the room and headed for the dorms.

The brother's were left to glare at each other.

* * *

When Liz got back to the dorms, Amelia was there waiting.

"Liz? Don't you think you're overworking a little bit?" asked Amelia in concern.

"Perhaps, but things are so different now, Headmaster Rembrandt isn't at all like Headmaster Randolph, it will take time to get used to." Liz said looking over her recent homework she was pulling out of her bag.

"Is everything alright with Klaus? I know this wasn't the plan when he asked you to marry hims since you tried to graduate earlier but i feel like you guys are drifting?" observed Amelia.

"Things are…" Liz didn't really know what to say.

Since Klaus was now a Professor and she was overworked with Prefect duties they stopped seeing each other. She spent most of her time with Elias nowadays and recently Alfonse was trying to get to know her, she thought otherwise thinking the other brother would treat her like Elias did, since the younger would never try and steal her from Klaus. But after tonight's little scuffle when Klaus arrived at her door. She knew she was being naive.

"They are bad, Amelia, Klaus and I never even really talk anymore, Alfonse is hitting on me even though he is married but he never played by the rules to begin with. Elias is really my only company and i'm tired and not sure what to do…." said Liz finally letting out all of her troubles.

"So your in a Goldstein Sandwich?" she asked giggling.

Liz laughed with her as it was kind of funny, she had the one thing any girl would kill for. To be loved and chased by all three brother's not just one.

* * *

The next day it was raining. It fit Liz's mod perfectly. She didn't admit it to Amelia but it was true that her heart was becoming conflicted and she felt ashamed of herself. She decided to leave her engagement ring behind.

At the gates of the girls dorm, Elias and Alfonse were waiting for her.

"Good morning Liz, I've come to escort you to class" said Alfonse smiling at her.

"I'm here on behalf of Klaus who can't escort you to class" said Elias looking awkward.

"Uh.. thank you but that's okay really guys" Liz said walking ahead of them. She didn't need this drama. She did underestimate their stubborness though as she felt them hook their arms through either of her sides and they walked together.

In the foyer they came across Klaus who was walking to his first class. He didn't looked terribly impressed at what he saw and walked up to the trio.

"Prefects… isn't it too early to being this chummy before class?" he asked them while cocking an eyebrow.

Elias and Alfonse released her from their hold.

"Good Morning Professor Goldstein…. " greeted Liz timidly.

"Please come see me after class? I have an assignment for you" he asked her leaving.

"Yes sir" replied Liz surprised.

* * *

Classes past quickly that day and Liz found herself running to see Klaus, it had been forever since he had summoned her to his office, they finally were going to spend some time together?

Klaus was waiting for her on his couch brewing tea for a break when he asked her to join him and locked the door after she entered his office.

"Bunny head, please do explain to me why my fiance has caught the attention of my already married older brother?" he asked out of the blue.

"Uh… i'm not sure why?" she replied hesitely.

"I understand things have been rough with us…." he started to say when his gaze looked at her hand.

Liz followed his line of sight and gasped while hiding her hand abruptly.

"Sigh… You've taken off your ring… does this mean you don't want to marry me anymore?" he asked her feeling defeated and sad all of a sudden.

Liz's breathed hitched in her throat, she couldn't answer him. Tears came to the surface, while in this situation of perhaps her own making she finally knew.

There was no one else but Klaus.

"I do want to marry you, and only you, I have been feeling down because of these lonely circumstances with us being forced apart because a teacher and a student can't be together but Klaus there's only ever been you" she declared bravely.

Klaus finally smiled and opened his arms in silently telling her to come to him.

Liz finally hugged the love of her life and it was like coming home.

They would always have each other and things were difficult right now but she couldn't imagine her life going any other way.

~fin


	13. Three AM

A/N: So I'm amazed at all the love for this series of mine. Well I decided to restart it for you guys 3 Also side note, I am more active on Tumbrl nowadays. You can find me at ikanahime & roseblade-authoress Please continue to like, follow and review. This is re-posted here from Tumbrl btw, not stolen.

* * *

Prompt: "I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat"

Summary: ~inspired by Klaus 2 route summary. ~

* * *

Klaus arrives home from the ministry and goes to feed his uninvited guest, Queenie. She is a mysterious black cat that likes to break into his house when he's not around, and for once she is not around. Klaus is relieved to be rid of the nuisance but then she doesn't come back, he then needs to call in a favor…

On his way back home, Klaus Goldstein stops to pick up fresh salmon for Queenie, she loved her fish and sometimes Klaus began to think he was starting to become taken with her.

 ***flashback***

Klaus was still getting used to living on his own, he was used to dorm life being a student for so long, but owning an entire house by himself with no help or a wife was definitely not his idea of fun. He was responsible for more than one room, lots of his space was empty, as he had no time or money to fill it with furniture and knick knacks. And he had lost his key already on more then one occasion, today he remembered his key and entered his home.

"I'm home" he said aloud.

Silence followed.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but times like this made him miss the hustle and liveliness of the academy, his dumb roommate, heck even living at the mansion, at least there was other people nearby so he never knew what solitude was… until now.

He put his stuff away accordingly and when he looked at his entryway table he noticed that a vase was knocked over and the drawer was ajar. Klaus quickly pulled his wand out and surveyed the area. Someone or something had broken in while he was away… was this going to be his first ambush?

After inspecting several rooms, he came to his living room and found his unwanted guest. It was a black feline lounging on his 2nd hand couch, licking her paws…

Klaus gently tossed her outside and made sure to remember to lock his windows better.

Everyday since, when he arrived home, there she was waiting for him. Growing tired of her, he begrudgingly let her do as she pleased, cause somehow she was able to break in when he knew that he had completely secured his home. Which was troubling to him.

He didn't remember when exactly, but he decided to name her Queenie as she did as she pleased and nothing would stop her, so he thought it was fitting. He still didn't like her but at least he had company.

 **~end of flashback~**

Klaus arrived home at the normal time and deposited Queenie's food in the kitchen where he had set up a dish for her. He then went about his nightly routine.

It was later on, when she didn't appear out of nowhere that he grew concerned and went back to the kitchen to check on the salmon, to his surprise it was still there.

"Hmm… where could she be?" he wondered.

When it was time for bed Klaus found himself triumphant, the darn cat had finally decided to leave him in peace and he could go back to his normal routine.

He told himself that he wasn't worried but then he found he wasn't able to sleep as it began to bother him, she could be in trouble and he was missing her company… he got up and inspected his house thoroughly for the pesky feline.

* * *

Liz was sleeping peacefully when Amelia woke her.

"Zzz…. huh! Is it morning already?" she asked rubbing her eyes drowsily.

"No sadly…. A magic note was knocking at our window and woke me up, it's for you." grumbled Amelia a little. Wouldn't be the first time this had happened since she became a Prefect though.

"Alright I'm sorry, these are becoming a bit a nuisance huh?" she tried joking to ease her friends' troubles.

"I'm just tired, but it's fine, you have duties even during the night since the night class emerged, I understand…" replied Amelia jumping back into bed and rolling away from her.

"Sorry…." I whispered again before opening the note.

"Liz,

I don't ask for favors but I really need help, _'I know's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat'_

Could you please come into town and assist, your the only one I can ask. My address and directions are written below.

Klaus"

Liz blinked a few times, since when had her boyfriend got a cat? And when she finally got to go over to his house, since they started dating, it was in the middle of the night and he was panicking… she had to wonder if this was a dream or not…

She got dressed and walked to the entrance of the academy. As a Prefect she had special village prilages and could leave the grounds whenever. She only did this when needed as not to abuse it. The headmaster would probably question her about this trip the next time she saw him as everything was magically logged… heh

She followed Klaus's directions and arrived at his house… it was fairly large and in a fancy looking neighborhood. *sigh* Only a Goldstein would call this a small home… it was like triple the size of her's back home in Reitz.

She knocked on his door and waited. 2 minutes later, Klaus answered it, looking frazzled. She was momentarily distracted by his cute attire. He was wearing blue silk pajamas a two piece set and a black robe. This was the first time she had seen him in "sleep" wear.

"You look like you just ran from the other side of the house?" she asked while peeking behind him to look inside.

"You are correct in that assumption, come in already, it's like you haven't seen a house before" grumbled Klaus ushering her inside.

They walked into living room and Klaus sat down appearing exhausted.

"Since when did you get a cat?" Liz asked the most pressing question.

"Queenie is not mine, she is a stray that keeps breaking in whenever she wants, I've come to accept it for what it is and when I brought food for her earlier, she decided not show up and I'm worried about her now." explained Klaus tiredly.

"Queenie?" Liz repeated still processing.

Klaus ignored her and grabbed a treat bag before standing up again and walking around in circles shaking it.

Liz wished she could record this rare moment of Klaus doing something as adorable as worry over a cat.

"Does Elias and Alfonse know about this?" she dared to ask…

"Hmph, not a chance in hell, do you know how much they would use it against me…" he muttered offended she even bothered to ask.

Liz looked away, holding in a snicker.

"Okay, well cats do as they please so she'll probably come back when she's ready, especially if she's a stray." Liz told him as she wandered into his kitchen.

"I asked for help not advice" he countered.

"It's also 3am in the morning, when was the last time you slept?" she asked busying herself with boiling some water and preparing some calming tea for him.

"That's not important right now, we gotta find her. Liz it is cold outside tonight" He grumbled some more.

"Klaus, you are going to drink this and go back to bed, once you've slept a bit, I'm sure reason will come back" explained Liz handing him a cup she had found in one of his massive cupboards.

Liz rubbed his back as he sat down again, accepting the tea and she walked him back to bed, tucked in her sleep deprived boyfriend and left the residence, borrowing his key to lock up.

* * *

On her way out she came across a black cat waiting on his doorstep.

"…you must be Queenie… " she said to the feline.

"And you must be the girlfriend I hear so much about" the cat responded.

"You don't sound surprised that I can understand you?" Liz said bluntly

" talks a lot about you. It's like I already know you" she replied.

Hmmm.. I muttered to myself. I was suspicious of this one already. She didn't act or sound like a regular cat….

"your right in your assumption that I'm not a regular cat… it's classified but I work for the ministry. I'm basically a watch guard. Ms. Hart please do not tell him as I would need a replacement…." explained Queenie.

"Alright then Queenie.." I smirked at the nickname Klaus had given her.

She cringed a little but said nothing more.

"Goodnight… please do look after him for me?" Liz bid her, walking away.

"Always…" muttered the secret agent.

The next day, Klaus was back to normal and had sent her a thank you note letting her know that Queenie had returned and all was well.

Liz smiled to herself. Her boyfriend was adorable, as his older brother would say, Liz would have to see if she could bribe some more stories out of Alfonse, when they met next heh heh.

~fin


	14. Nonsense

Prompt: Nonsense

Summary: Klaus is assigned an impossible task that even Sigurd can't help him with and it's the first time that Liz is actually quite helpful and he needs all her nonsense he can get with this particular task. Ah the few things that she excels in, compared to Klaus.

* * *

Klaus rubbed his temples for the countless time as he continued to stare at his piece of paper with details of his latest assignment. He had so many different tasks handed to him as a Prefect in his numerous years of being the student representative but this definitely was not in his skill set. Maybe the world had decided it was time to expand his horizons and how the headmaster even thought he could pull this off, was beyond him, but he could not have turned it down could he?

 *** _Knock knock_ ***

"Come in…" Klaus drawled lamely.

"I'm back" Sigurd greeted as he plopped down on their couch.

When Klaus didn't reply, Sigurd looked up in confusion; there was his moody cousin with the weight of the world on his shoulders as he was looking like he was getting super frustrated.

"Yeesh, what happened in the time I was gone, you look like the world is about to end?"

Klaus just shook his head silently.

Sigurd pursed his lips, growing serious and went over to look at what was laying in front of the other man.

It was a typical report, written by the headmaster with instructions for their next assignment...what could possibly… that's when Sigurd saw it.

* * *

Liz was in class lazily trying to hide behind her textbook, she was exhausted and was doing her best trying to stay awake to the end. Last night she foolishly stayed up with some girls from the dorm and ended up with little sleep, and she knew she would get a lecture and an extra lesson from her dear strict boyfriend Klaus Goldstein.

"Liz, hello?" whispered a nearby voice.

"Hmm…" she looked to her right and saw Elias's face super close.

Her eyes widened abruptly as she pulled back in shock. It was bad enough that she wasn't paying attention but she didn't' need to add accidently kissing Elias to the list of trouble she was in already.

He must have noticed how close I was when I glanced back up at him, he was blushing and looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to lean that close when you finally noticed me calling you." he explained himself scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

I waved off his concern and gestured to what he wanted to say previously.

"I heard a rumor that Klaus has been put in charge of…" he began, when Luca bumped into him from behind and they really did end up in an accidental kiss…. Too bad Klaus walked in at that exact moment to teach their next lesson.

(RIP Elias)

Yup today was not a good day. The class howled in astonishment, how scandalous. Too bad for them that the Goldstein brothers were way too composed for that to get out of hand.

Klaus stared frostily in our direction and coughed to get the class's attention back onto him.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to start today's lesson Mr. Goldstein and Ms. Hart…"

"Yes sir…" they replied breaking apart awkwardly. Liz sunk into her chair and Elias was on his way to becoming a permanent tomato.

When the bell rang for break, Elias booked it out of the classroom so fast that Liz only saw a yellow and blue blur. She took her time with her books. There was no running for her; otherwise she would be guilty even though it was an accident and Luca's fault, intentional? Who's to say?

"Extra lessons are in order bunny head" gritted out a familiar voice from above.

Klaus was practically seething. Liz smiled up him, trying to get him to calm.

* * *

Sigurd was having a coffee, when Randy burst through the door with Taffy not far behind.

"Hey Klaus, I heard…" he cheerfully greeted when he noticed that Klaus wasn't there and it was just Sigurd.

"Hello, what brings you here? I thought you were out on an assignment" Sigurd inquired while lounging with a book.

"Klaus just likes to send me away sometimes, the assignment itself was easy enough and I have stuff to get back to, so here I am" Randy brushed him off while sifting through documents on his desk.

"Did you already hear about Klaus's latest assignment from the headmaster?"Sigurd inquired while smirking in amusement.

" *** _chuckle_ *** if you are referring to that than yes I know already, do you think he has what it takes this time?"

"Nope, he's already stressing about it"

"Poor guy"

"Yup"

* * *

Klaus and Liz were headed to the library, which was a bit unusual as he usually went back to the office, but perhaps he needed some books which wasn't that unexpected.

Liz wanted to hold hands but Klaus was a bit miffed still about accidently kissing Elias. Luca was in deep trouble the next time they crossed paths. She should have been paying more attention. Why did these things happen to her all the time?

Klaus was actual more worried about finding information about his new assignment then what Liz was worrying about.

He went to an aisle and started browsing.

Liz looked up in interest when she saw that they were in the magical creatures section.

"Klaus… what are we "she began to ask.

"I have an assignment, given to me by the headmaster to teach a first year class about Carbuncles and well truth be told I don't actually know much. So I have to prepare a lesson plan on it but of course it's not that easy either, as you may know, girls get excited about cute fluffy magical creatures and i've taught a class on it when I first became a Prefect but it didn't go that well due to the fact I couldn't control their reactions and it became a hug and squeal fest." explained Klaus.

"Pfft…. I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you but it's funny trying to imagine what you must have gone through *giggle*" she burst out into laughter.

A dust of a blush graced Klaus's cheeks for a mere moment but he collected himself and grabbed a few books off the shelf.

"I could help you out?" Liz suggested leaning on him slightly.

"You could but it wouldn't help my main problem" he reiterated.

"Women are easy, you just don't know our secrets that well" she teased, half serious.

"Secrets… Do tell" Klaus replied

"Well your very straight to the point and factual, they are going to be more distracted by the cute photos of the creatures than what you are saying, maybe if you transfigured one into your lesson and made them focus on that and tone down all the boring and not essential facts you would hold their attention long enough for them not to get out of control."

Klaus was pondering for a moment and then

" _ **Please keep talking, your nonsense is actually starting to make sense**_ " he asked well taking mental notes.

Liz smiled at him pleased that she was being helpful and knew what she was talking about for once.

* * *

The next week when Klaus was supposed to teach that difficult magical creature lesson to a first year's class, Liz decided to walk by to see how his lesson was running. After all she helped out but didn't mean that it was going to go according to plan and she was concerned that maybe Klaus, with his straightforward personality wouldn't be able to get his point across to the girls of the class.

To her surprise, Klaus had taken her suggestions and was standing in the middle of the class hold a Carbuncle as the class; mainly the girls surrounded him trying to pet it. She stopped and watched for a minute when Klaus caught her eye and winked at her. Liz blushed not expecting that and scrambled back to her chores and Elias who was helping today.

Ah her boyfriend kept surprising her everyday but she was proud of him nonetheless.

~fin


	15. Trust

Prompt: Trust

Summary: Its winter break and most of the students have gone back home for the holidays. Liz doesn't have anyone to visit and wasn't invited to the Goldstein's this season so she stays behind. She wanted to practice ice skating while everyone is gone, she isn't that good and to save herself the embarrassment it's easier to do on her own.  
Some family angst ahead with a touch of fluff.

* * *

Exams were finally over, Liz stretched out her arms in relief, finally some down time and no more assignments, she definitely had her hands full most of the time, being with the emperor who never seemed to stop working, well to most people that's what it looked like but she knew better. Klaus took small naps when no one was around to recharge. It's almost like he just knew when no one would be around, when it would be safe to doze off without anyone else knowing. Liz smiled at that thought of knowing he trusted her to let his mental guard down, to show some vulnerability.

She liked to think that she was the same with him, but there were certain things about herself that she had kept secret. She glanced out the windows as she walked down the hall towards the main staircase. It was beginning to snow lightly outside. It always reminded her of that time.

She was five years old when her parents took her ice skating the first time. The concept of gliding along on blades in the frigid cold was not as appealing as she first thought. Her mother tied up her skates real tight and guided her to the ponds edge before stepping onto the ice and pushing off. She made it look easy that Liz tried copying her swift and graceful movement. She made it onto the ice and lightly pushed off till she almost stopped going forward, she didn't know what to do so she looked up to see what her mom did next. Liz's mother was skating with her husband. The sight of them together was breathtaking. Liz pouted feeling left out, she slide to a stop and waited for them to come over. In the next moment they both reach out a hand for her to take and Liz laughed gleefully as they pulled her forward.

"Watch out!" a voice called out, bringing me back to the present.

I glanced in the direction the voice came from, but it was too late. I had overstepped the boundary of the top stair of the main staircase of the academy and fell forward face first.

My eyes widen as I began to fall, and I let out an ear piercing scream in response.

"Dammit, Liz!" a familiar voice yelled in frustration.

Klaus raced up the stairs to reach me, unfortunately he didn't notice right away and only reached me after I had rolled down ¼ of the staircase.

The pain was setting in as a few tears bubbled at the edge of my eyes. I didn't like to cry in pain but it was a bit overbearing not to at the moment.

Klaus gave me a look over before picking me up as gently as possible and whisking us away to the infirmary.

* * *

Professor Merkulova was there when we arrived. He put his book down and stood up to tend to my wounds when Klaus brushed him off letting him know, that he would take care of it. He offered to prepared some medical tea for the pain and Klaus nodded as the professor left to the kitchens.

* _sigh_ * I knew he was mad and I was just disappointed that I let myself fall, so caught up in the past.

"Santario Aura" Klaus chanted as he waved his wand, starting to heal my wounds.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"What are you sorry for? You fell, whatever was on your mind must have been important for you to lose sight of what was coming, your clumsy but not that clumsy" he commented quietly, still healing my bruises.

"..." I couldn't answer him.

Klaus pulled me into his arms, hugging me gently while stroking me hair.

"Something you can't even tell me huh? Well now I'm a bit worried about you, I won't push for an answer but you know you can confide in me right Liz?" he asked

"Of course I do, I'm sorry Klaus but this is something I can't share with you"

* * *

A couple of days later, everyone had packed up and it was time to head home, for most of the students. Liz was at the station seeing off Klaus and Elias.

"Are you alright Liz? I heard that you fell down the main stairs" asked Elias concerned.

"I'm alright now thanks, Klaus healed me and rest helped with the rest." she responded with a smile.

Elias pursed his lips but said no more on the matter. He bid her farewell and boarded the train, ahead of Klaus.

"Are you going to be alright? You know my parents wouldn't have minded if you came along…" he offered.

"I'll be fine, thank you but I couldn't intrude on your family without an invite. Please enjoy your family time and i'll be here waiting, I'm no stranger to being on my own remember." she told him.

"Yes, I know but somehow it doesn't feel right leaving you here all alone…" he said second guessing himself.

"There's a couple of other students that have chosen to stay behind this time so I'm not really alone, don't worry about me, you better hurry the train will leave soon" she tried to get him to board.

"Alright I love you bunny head, don't get too lonely, I'll be back soon" he held her tightly and kissed her before boarded the train, a few minute later it left the station with Liz waving goodbye, Klaus watched until she was gone from view. Normally he would be okay but something about this parting made him feel like he had just abandoned her.

Liz's smile faded as soon as the train was out of sight. She felt bad for pushing Klaus to go but she needed some time to herself.

* * *

It was wintertime when her parents passed, so it was always this time of year when she was plagued by their memory, this year was particularly melancholy.

She brushed off her negative thoughts and focused on her plans, she was going to practice ice skating in a few days after she researched some books on it. She never truly learnt and it was something she regretted, as it was one of her final happy memory of her parents.

She went up to the archives to look for the books and there is where she came across Luca, napping or so it seemed.

She tiptoed past him going for a shelf when he lazily commented to her.

"Ah Liz, I see you stayed behind as well, not running off the mansion this time?" he drawled at her in a bit of envy.

"I may be Klaus's girlfriend but it doesn't mean I follow him everywhere" she threw back at him.

"Well we are commoners, compared to their wealth."

"That's got nothing to do with it, and what about yourself? Isn't your family waiting" she redirected him.

Luca didn't reply but looked downwards.

Liz paused; she didn't know that Luca had no family till this moment.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for Luca… I'm an orphan as well... If you want, I wouldn't mind having dinner together if you're up for it later, I'll be waiting in the dining hall okay?" she tried asking while grabbing a book and leaving him to his thoughts.

She didn't think he would show later on as she had been mean to him, but at 6 pm sharp he waltzed into the hall. Dinner was an interesting affair.

Luca acted like their awkward encounter didn't occur earlier and he was witty and trying to be entertaining. Liz was thankful that he had forgiven her; Klaus would have been horrified to know that she had a nice dinner with him but she figured it was innocent enough that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Liz prepared herself for this moment but she arrived at the lake, her confidence began to dwindle that she paused and wondered if she should just head back…

She sat in the snow for a moment, calming her fretting nerves and gaining her purpose again, she was going to accomplish this, no matter what, if she didn't want to regret any longer.

She tied up her skates and took a long breath and let her feelings guide her onto the ice, she glided forward, testing her balance and adapting with the ice, her friend and enemy rolled into one. She wasn't any good by any means but she could at least stay on her feet for the most part and not fumble too badly.

The cold air eased her troubled mind as she glided around feeling sense of freedom.

It was exactly like that time, once her parents had taught her the basics; her father took her hands like her mother before and was pulling her along….

Two large hands suddenly grasped her own and felt like she was being pulled…

"Father?" she asked out loud.

Liz opened her eyes in shock at the sensation, and gasped when she saw Klaus in front of her. She began to fumble.

"Liz! Look at me" he called.

Liz looked at him in surprise, but in focusing on him they stopped wobbling and began to balance out.

Klaus was actually here and she wasn't in control anymore and she panicked. She abruptly let go out Klaus and glided to the edge of the pond and collapsed in a heap.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sob.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed together in concern, he knew it was right to come back earlier. He glided over and sat beside her and let her cry for a while. Once she settled a bit after letting everything out, she knew it was time to fess up.

"My parents died during the deep winter and right before they fell ill, they took me ice skating for the first time, it was one of the last peaceful memories I have, I never truly learnt and I always regretted it once they passed, I finally got the courage to hop on the ice again, but I can't handle when someone tries to help me because it brings me back to that time and I panic, I'm not comfortable letting my control go and giving it up to someone else." she confessed.

Klaus let out a sigh, he was relieved that it wasn't anything to do with him, and could understand how she must have felt…

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have surprised you like that, but we've been together long enough now that I just knew something was up and I had to come back, I'm glad I did now. Darling, do you trust me?" he asked her.

Liz blushed bright red when he used an nickname, it wasn't often that he or she did and that is what made it even more special… good question, did she trust him? Even if she didn't, she wanted to.

Liz got up and held out her hand hesitant to him. Klaus smiled at her gently before lightly grasping it and guided her back on to the ice.

~fin


	16. Audience

A/N: Happy Wednesday everyone, in lieu of last week's missed post, to which was a very unproductive week. I suffered from writers block and couldn't come up with anything, I wrote this one to be a longer then I usually go for so if you were waiting, hopefully this makes up for it.

Prompt: Audience

Summary: (So I can't actually see Liz do this willingly but under favorable circumstances maybe, this is a bit ooc but I had to write it.) As an outlet for stress, being a newly promoted Prefect, Liz has turned to dance. She knows that the other Prefects, being guys would tease her if they knew so she does it in hiding, which is until the other girls in the dorm on a weekend want a dance battle. The boys and Klaus get wind of this of resort to spying to find out. Will they be shocked when they see Liz participating?

* * *

Liz sighed as she rested at her desk, another difficult day full of papers and annoying unreasonable requests from the night class in the form of Zeus Brundle. Elias noticed by the fifth request that I was getting annoyed and took it upon himself to insist that he handle it.

Yukiya brew some hot water and got me some peppermint tea in the meantime. What would I do without these guys sometimes? I didn't know but I was so thankful that I had the best assistants.

After lunch, Hiro appeared with the next request. Elias was about to send him on his way with just holding out his hand for the papers when he spoke up.

"I would like Liz to look at this one, if you don't mind" Hiro insisted.

"Zeus has come by 5 times now, Liz is busy with day class matters, I'm sure I can tell you an answer, it would be quicker" Elias pressed.

"Zeus doesn't know of this one, it has sensitive matter inside that only Liz can see, given to me by a female student who doesn't trust Zeus with the information" Hiro argued

"Wait so this is a female matter? You don't even know what's inside?" Elias looked a bit baffled.

"Exactly, now may I see Liz please?" Hiro sighed hoping to get back to his lunch within a reasonable time.

Elias stepped aside calling my name.

I looked up from my mountain of papers to see Hiro in front of my desk.

"A female night class student request, asking for you to assist" Hiro announced

"Hmm, thank you, I'll get back to her by end of day" I responded looking back to what I was working on.

Hiro nodded in response before leaving.

Elias and Yukiya looked over at the envelope on my pile. I had to admit that they were quite nosy for assistant prefects.

I shook my head at them; they abruptly turned back to what they were doing. It was a little while later they had to go on a library errand that I finally got the chance to look over the request.

"Liz,

I'm sorry this comes in the form of an official request, but I had to ensure that it was kept secret from the prying eyes of all the male prefects and assistants. You may be aware that word has spread amongst the female students that this coming weekend, there will be a dance battle between the night and day class girls, held in the day class dorms. As it has gotten larger than originally planned, the dorm mother is forcing us to put in an official request of permission to allow it to happen. Although we aren't fond of your rules, we will abide by them if you grant us this chance to prove who is better. Please see below for details of said event and please get back to me by days end, to start planning, also please note that this is an girl only event and we are taking all steps to prevent any of the boys from finding out.

Alice. U"

I put the parchment down and stared out the window, of course I had heard about it. Amelia kept me apprised of all the decent gossip. It was originally supposed to be only a day class girl event that was until there was one who went and taunted a night class girl during lunch and well now it had evolved to this level. Those girls were an unpleasant bunch and very prideful, they were like a small army of Zeus…. Not all night class girls but a majority of them.

Amelia was trying to convince me to join as she alone knew of my secret love of dancing, but I didn't want it to become about me, it would be unfair representation of the day class, being a Prefect, that would just be such an unfair move but Amelia was so sure I would win.  
I was embarrassed to say the least, I knew I wasn't that marvelous but there was something about just letting go and expressing yourself…

* * *

 ***clang*** Liz peered up to see Klaus burst threw her door in a mood.

"Never thought I would have to say, this may have been your office before but it now mine, Elias's and Yukiya's space, could you please not break my door and knock first" I reprimanded him lightly.

"Zeus needs a leash!" he begins seething.

"As nice as that would be love, neither of us have that kind of authority, sit down, I'll brew some tea and you can explain" I instructed already flicking my wand in the direction of the kettle.

Headmaster Rembrandt had requested the help of Klaus once more with the upcoming planning committee for the Gedonelune Kingdom Foundation anniversary as a previous Prefect. Zeus, Hiro, Caesar and Alfonse were all inexperienced in that kind of role and Liz couldn't take it all on by herself, even though she had two assistants, Klaus used to plan everything with only the help of Sigurd and committees he would put together. Things were different now with the emergence of the night class and 5 Prefects and two assistants. Zeus never actually took on a new assistant when Hiro got promoted. Hiro was debating on getting his own.

"What did Zeus say?" I asked timidly, knowing it couldn't be good if Klaus was already losing his temper.

"He was trying to tell me that we wouldn't need the use of a planning committee as that's what we had you for"

"Clearly that's was said to take a jab at you, Zeus needs to tone it down. Even if he did mean that, don't worry I don't plan on getting taken advantage of with this event, we are a school, collaboration is expected of us" I said calmly.

Klaus paused and looked at me with a smile.

"You know I always knew you would make a great Prefect, I'm sorry I lost my cool, I just don't appreciate him taking jabs at you in front of me, it's disgusting really"

"I know, your excused, but you know I did have the best role model *smile*" I responded

Klaus lightly put down his cup before grasping my face in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Zeus was brainstorming, playing with one of his pens while Hiro was filing.

"I've set up half of these with you, don't be lazy and help me, I'm not an assistant anymore" muttered Hiro filling the silence.

"I'll get to it later; Hiro isn't it strange that Liz won't see me when she is the one that I need to show all these requests to?" Zeus complained.

"Well if you actually gathered ones that she would approve, maybe she would take you more seriously"

"All of the requests are reasonable" Zeus pouted.

Hiro walked over and picked up one the denied ones.

"All Night class student require… yeah I can see why she didn't approve this, not to mention that is more of a headmaster request than a Prefect one idiot"

"Well she hasn't turned me away completely so keep them coming"

"King Kook, Liz is dating Klaus not you, stop harassing her" Hiro pointed out.

"Dating a Goldstein must be hell…."

* * *

To everyone else it must have looked like she was in hell as Klaus was currently drilling magical tool knowledge into her head, but she was used to him constantly quizzing her ever growing bank of useful facts.

"You know he's "grooming" you right?" whispered Elias on her side.

"To be a wife of a Goldstein, yeah I figured that out a long time ago" I told him with a smile.

"What tipped you off? Even though I don't think he means to do it…" asked Elias

"When I got quizzed about your father's most memorable achievements, I had an inkling, and well after getting to know Alfonse after the big reveal I got some more inside information, I agree I don't believe he means to but it's to better prepare me for the inevitable future right?" I expressed proudly.

"I wouldn't expect you to know all this stuff just because of our family" muttered Elias

"Hm… Did you say something?" I whispered back catching his muttering.

"Nothing, nothing" he waved her off.

"Liz?" asked Klaus

Liz turned her attention back to Klaus who had his hand on his forehead with his eyes closed. Oh no he was reaching his patience when he made that pose.

"I'm sorry Elias was asking me something" I apologized to him

"It doesn't matter, but we do have that important meeting to attend, we should head over" he said getting up to leave.

* * *

After the meeting with the others and the headmaster to set up the planning committee, there was magic note for Liz waiting, when she reached for it though, Zeus intercepted.

"Hey! It's addressed to me" I protested loudly, could have been something private for all I knew.

"Challenge accepted?" he muttered before tossing me the note.

It was a response from Alice after my declaring a challenge, Amelia would not let it drop and I had to battle the top girl…. I figured it would be her and wanted to get it over with asap so I could be a bystander with everyone else. I was just relieved that she left out any details to tip anyone off if the note was intercepted as it was.

"Nothing you need to worry about, it's a personal matter, drop it Zeus" I warned.

"No this sounds like fun, is another girl giving you a rough time? I want to see it"

"Nothing like that" I bit back at him.

"Oh really?" he teased.

"She does have friends outside of our group you know" Yukiya pointed out bluntly.

Zeus pouted at Yukiya for ruining his fun.

Liz and Klaus walked ahead of the rest of them when he asked her if there was something going on and she just smiled and told him not to worry about it, some friendly girl thing he wouldn't understand to which he decided to leave it be, she was right he wouldn't understand.

* * *

The week blurred by and before long it was Saturday night and the dance battle. Liz was nervous she wasn't much for an audience but it wasn't like the boys were around either, she just had to beat Alice and get to watch with Amelia afterword, easy peasy.

Liz had gotten weird notes all week and Zeus was convinced that something was occurring and needed to know what as he wanted to be invited. Hiro ditched him after growing weary of him becoming obsessive over it and dragging him along on a wild goose chase.

He had figured out that it was a girl thing and was trying to get the women of the night class to fess up what the big secret was but they just laughed at him, not saying a word.

He finally resorted to enlisting the help of one of his fans, who gave up the goods.

"A dance battle tonight eh? And we're not invited?" he declared before insisting that the rest of the Prefect squad assembled in the night cafe minus Liz.

"Zeus what is so important that Liz can't know of this? Were on a errand" grumbled Elias.

"I found out what Liz's big secret is *smirk*" he proudly admitted.

"Isn't that breach of trust?" asked Alfonse concerned.

"Couldn't leave well alone could you idiot" Caesar sighed.

"I'm not surprised, it's been bugging him all week so out with it" proclaimed Hiro impatiently.

Most of them disapproved of his methods but they were all curious as to what their lone female cohort was up to and why is it was so secret hush hush.

"The girls of the academy are having a dance battle tonight at the day class dorms, no boys allowed and no one but us know about it, what do you guys say, let's crash this party"

"And get killed for butting in, no thanks that like 200 vs 6, the odds are against us..." Caesar tried reasoning with him.

""I'm down" called Yukiya.

The rest of them stopped and started at the blue hair man in surprise of all of them. Yukiya was certainly unexpected. Now the question was how would they infiltrate the premises and not get caught? Light footsteps crunched their way.

* * *

The dorm dining hall was the biggest space they could use and well it probably wouldn't fit every girl of the academy but luckily in a way not everyone wanted to join, so they made it work, with the help of the dorm mother they set up silencing charms around the room as to not disturb upstairs or outside of the dorm. Cleared away all the table and make shifted a decent stage area.

Participants were told to dress up but with limits, and told to wait around the outside of the room for everything to be organized. Liz changed her hairstyle and wore something new that Amelia had helped her pick out, it was borderline scandalous but chic for the song she had picked to dance to. She was getting nervous and was thinking of dropping out….

The boys had entered via an upper level balcony window and were using every invisible and stealth spells they could think of. They were Zeus, Hiro, Caesar (one who knew when and where to get inside without detection), Alfonse, Elias, Yukiya and Klaus (who came across their meeting and demanded to come along, to scold Liz when given the chance but low-key curious, not that he would ever admit it)

They set the girls up in the format of night versus day in a tournament elimination kind of format and Liz was somewhere in the middle. They enhanced a whiteboard to keep track.

The first few groups of girls were quite good that Liz grew unsure as it got closer to her turn.

Hiro was holding Zeus back from tipping off their perch, he was lowly whistling at the cute ones as it took a great deal to impress him, Klaus was fighting a migraine, Elias was a tomato, Alfonse was laughing quietly to himself, Caesar was hooting along with Zeus and Hiro was constantly rolling his eyes as he tried to maintain some kind of order.

When it was finally Liz verses Alice, they sobered up and observed on in surprise.

"What Liz dances?!" they exclaimed excited to see what she could do.

It was at this time that Klaus plowed through to the front to see what she was wearing, considering he thought she was only supervising and figured that she would be in her uniform still.

Alice went first and they all watched she was quite good, they wondered if Liz even stood a chance or she was about to embarrass herself.

Elias, Yukiya and Alfonse were silently cheering her on, while Zeus and Hiro were judging her based on what they saw from their own class. Klaus hoped she wasn't going to trip over herself for once or create some kind of chaos.

Liz took a breath and let whatever happen as it would, she was phenomenal, she easily beat Alice and helped win for the day class girls, the boys were all left with nosebleeds and Klaus was left with a cute blush dusting his cheeks, she always kept surprising him in new ways.

~fin


	17. Snippets

Prompt: Snippets

Summary: Due to writers block that won't let me get past 400 words before I run out of steam, and life that is throwing me under a bus at the moment. I'm putting together snippets of different little Kliz moments into one chapter. Hope you like it as I enjoy writing them :)

*- indicate new snippet

* * *

 **~*** Klaus stared at the mess that was his living room, he agreed to help out Liz with one of her projects for an upcoming school play performance that she was not the main star of this time around. She had volunteered her seamstress expertise and had practically begged him if she could "borrow" his living room to set up her workshop. He had too much of a soft spot for the woman he hoped to call his wife in the future, yes he was already thinking that far ahead. She had tripped on something and had collided with a box of loose materials and was currently stuck and waving her arms indicating she needed help and pronto…

"Don't worry Bunny Head I'll get you out of another one of your messes" *chuckles*

* * *

 **~*** Klaus had a very comforting medium range voice that sometimes I could just fall asleep to, I had to be very careful when I spent late nights over at his house because just by listening to him talk I could fall asleep, sometimes this bugged him and other times it would put a smile on his face as he would let me snooze, no one was allowed to hear him sing either as I slumbered to one of my rare lullabies.

* * *

 **~*** My first impression of Liz wasn't a fond one, I remember wanting to voice my disappointment in such a weak and uneducated student, but she must have had some kind of potential if she was offered a chance to study at the academy… fast forward to the present almost three years later, she was a Prefect and head of her class and teaching classes twice a week even to first level students… I couldn't imagine how everything would have been if I didn't look past my first impression of her. It was also a lesson in engaging all students if I ever made my dream of becoming a professor come true, course I've chosen the path my family set out for me in working for the ministry but I don't think I'll be here forever. I was also so glad that somewhere something had given me a second chance of wooing her after graduating the academy, adulthood was lonely and I can't imagine anyone else being by my side like Liz is. She is a true diamond in the rough, and I was lucky enough to have met her and guide her into the shining gem she is today.

* * *

 **~*** Elias had a bad habit of sticking chocolate in his pockets up until he started going to school. He quickly outgrew it though and many people just assumed his saw another kid. Truth was he learnt it from his big brother Klaus. Klaus always seemed to be packing some kind of delectable treat for himself and no one knew until one day he decided to share with Liz who was shocked when the "Emperor" reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out an expensive chocolate. She looked at him in amazement and wondered how he dealt with melted chocolates; she would imagine they would stain his clothes… as she pondered this thought, Klaus chuckled lightly at her expressions. "You must be wondering how I keep them from melting and ruining my clothing?" he asked her.

"Yes" she responds turning her attention back to him.

"Magic, bunny head"

Liz swore under her breath when she left the office later on without him.

* * *

 **~*** Liz knew Sigurd and Klaus were cousins after a while and she never even considered how they got along with Sigurd family or was it only Sigurd that interacted with the Goldstein's…?

She took a break from report marking that was open in front of her and thought about what she actually knew about their relationship and realized that she knew basically nothing.

*knock*

"Come in" she answered.

Speak of the devil, Sigurd walked into her office and looked brightly in her direction.

"Greetings Liz, Klaus sent me to invite you to an upcoming family reunion." he stated cheerfully

Liz stared at him in shock, how ironic.

At the reunion, she tried to stick close to the trio of brothers and Sigurd but eventually she was wandered off too far and ended up in a garden maze and found a nice fountain. There she saw Klaus kneeling. Liz ran over and was about to yell at him in joy of finding someone she knew when she noticed that he was kneeling in front of Sigurd?!

"You must be more careful Alex… long skirts are easy to trip on, what did your big brother teach you the other day?" he asked her with a soft gaze.

"Big brother taught me how to lift it properly in order to avoid tumbles" she said with tears in her eyes.

"That's right; shall I walk you through that again? And we can head back to the party?"

"Please do" she mumbled in embarrassment.

Liz proceeded to quietly back away while watching the cute scene between Klaus and one of his female cousins that she never knew he even interacted with. It was different with Sigurd and him, as they went to school together, unlike Sigurd's seven younger sisters that had yet to attend the academy. Her heart warmed at the scene and secretly Liz hoped one day they would be blessed with a daughter as she now knew Klaus was going to be a wonderful father, with either gender.

* * *

 **~*** It was always her before that would check up on him when things got busy cause Liz just knew that Klaus overworked himself to get the perfect results and she would often find him asleep on his desk or sometimes on the couch. Most times she would wake him and force him to bed, she was a dependable friend. A few times when she knew he was deeply asleep, right before he graduated she had kissed him on the lips. She was denying her affections in face of their complicated friendship but just once she wanted the chance to know, and she knew that would be impossible while he was awake but even so she felt guilty that she may have stolen his first kiss without him knowing. Nowadays being a couple, Klaus still didn't know her secret and while it was when she was deep into planning an upcoming festival that she fell asleep, she had already sent away Elias and Yukiya, and she knew that the other Prefects were probably not going to bug her so she settled in for a long night. Tonight little did she know that Klaus was on campus, helping the night class when he decided to check up on Liz, he knew about the festival and figured that she would still be in the office and he was right, when he received no answer to his knocking he quietly opened the door and found Liz sleeping with her face on the desk. He went to wake her when he hesitated. When was the last time he got this chance at admiring her quietly? He stepped back and drew a chair up the opposite side and her desk and watched on. She was too cute, and he would never admit that out loud.

* * *

 **~*** If anyone knew Klaus better than himself it was Alfonse. Elias missed out on a lot of spoiling from Alfonse as they weren't close in age, but what no one knew much about was the true dynamics between the older brothers. Elias had already explained that they worked well together because they were opposite personality types but how did they get to that point? Klaus refused to talk about his earliest years, and Alfonse smiled brightly without saying anything besides that was a question for Klaus to answer and Elias wasn't quite born yet so of course he didn't know. She supposed that Klaus would just tell her when he was ready. Later that night, she found a fairly thick book on her bed with a note attached, which only said that he must never know. When she flipped it open she found a baby Klaus staring back at her and without meaning too, Liz squealed in excitement, he was so cute, course Amelia walked over to see what was up and joined her. Like Klaus showed her a peek of Elias's childhood, someone had given her Klaus's. Alfonse was such a mischievous child… it turned out.

~fin


	18. Shadow

Prompt: Shadow

Summary: A side chapter to **"daughter"** (Klaus and his daughter complex XD love it) Aurora as a little girl, first realizing what it is to be in her father's shadow and what burdens are coming her way when the announcement of heir is coming up. Mostly in Aurora's POV.

* * *

Aurora Goldstein was a princess, but by no means spoiled. Not when your parents were Klaus and Liz Goldstein, professors of Gedonelune's Royal Magic Academy. From an early age, she was taught manners and all that. She was very sweet and everyone loved her dearly. It was around 9 when she finally understood what the "Goldstein" burden was. For as long as she could remember she was always being compared to her father. Shayne, her older brother was more like their mother Liz in looks and personality and she like her father. It was highly frustrating.

Today was an afternoon off from lessons. Shayne had suggested that they head for the woods and get away for a bit and she agreed.

"Hmmm Rora is it hard being the only female in the family" Shayne randomly blurted while they were lying down on their favorite hill cloud gazing.

"Yes" she responded.

Shayne was surprised that he got such a quick reply that he rolled towards her in anticipation for further information.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, there is more expected from me, I may not be the eldest and expected to carry on the family name of our branch of the family but Grandmama already is preparing me to be an ideal "Goldstein" bride…. Whatever the heck that is… Mama shrugs me off when I ask for advice and I think the only person that knows is like Papa but I don't expect him to understand the whole bride bit… Oh Shay sometimes I wish you were a girl too" Aurora complained.

"That doesn't sound too horrible; at least you look like a Goldstein… I have troubles too, only half the people we meet believe I'm Papa's son. These violet eyes are probably the only saving grace I have in that regard. Also carrying on the family name is a burden in itself. Mama is brave, she was probably warned that it wasn't going to be easy with all these rules and ways we have to present ourselves to all those boring grownups."

"Yeah, Mama came from the countryside and carry's no family history but she had beautiful and powerful magic so she was accepted… she is also a professor and well liked..."

"Well Papa is in total love with her, they are so sappy sometimes that I want to live in the garage" Shayne cringed as he said it aloud.

" ***** giggle ***** aw they aren't all that bad, I think it's sweet that they love each other so much. If I am to be married off into another wealthy family, I at least want to be in love with my future husband." she drawled looking back at the sky.

"We are a family descended from magical tool inventors; I am getting lessons from Uncle Elias for ideas of new tools. Did you hear that Grandpapa is going to decide who is going to be heir to the Goldstein Empire at the next fundraiser…?" Shayne whispered, his voice dropping in volumes.

Aurora sat up when she heard that utterance.

"Shay, stop worrying Dad can't be heir he left the ministry and went off to be a Professor, and Uncle Alfonse ran off with some lady and well Uncle Elias has come up with some interesting ideas and married a noble lady so I'm pretty sure he will be heir and like Blake and Kieran will have to worry about all that inheritance stuff" she tried to reassure him.

"I hope your right or else I'm in trouble" he somberly glanced at her.

She turned away and held back her bitter words. She remembered that she had to stop letting her emotions rule her reactions, it was unbecoming of a Goldstein, a mantra her father was pushing more of as she got older.

She was with Liz later on in the day. They were picking out outfits and accessories for the upcoming ball.

"Mama, isn't hard to be married to dad with this entire extra obligations?" I tried asking lightly.

"It certainly is overwhelming at times, but this is the life your Papa grew up in and well I wanted to be by his side for the rest of my days and this is what I have to do" She tried explaining.

I grew silent, that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. Did you always have to sacrifice for love? Was it worth all that?

Growing bored and restless with all the errands we were on, I excused myself and wandered off outside to a nearby fountain for a moment's peace.

Aurora let out her built up sigh loudly, thinking no one was close enough.

"That was a pretty big sigh, you must be having a difficult time?" asked another girl.

Aurora was shocked to see another pretty girl like her with blonde tresses and violet eyes… who was this.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Naomi Goldstein, and you are?" she asked.

"Aurora… Goldstein…" I replied with my face stuck in shocked mode. There wasn't another girl in the family unless this one was uncle Alfonse's …. Daughter?!

"Ah, shoot I've ruined the surprise, Papa warned me to be careful… Maybe I should have clued in that we look close to twins, surely there are other blonde and violet eyes peoples in town?" she tried asking looking around.

"Unfortunately no there isn't, that's why we stand out so much, with our features or at least that's what my father says" I muttered lamely back.

"The famous Aurora, hmm you're not quite what I was expecting… well surprise your no longer the only female Goldstein"

My eyes narrowed at her, I hated being called famous, just because I was my father's daughter. She seemed to pick up on my mood change.

"I apologize that was rude" she turned serious, and got up from her perch on the fountain.

"I should head back, please don't tell anyone about our encounter I'll see you at the fundraiser" she stumbled back into the nearby crowds

"Unbelievable" I muttered to myself.

* * *

The night of the ball arrived and we were all ready to go when I tugged on Papa's sleeve.

"Papa… can I have a moment...please?" I asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

Klaus looked a bit peeved as my timing wasn't good but I needed some support, and well as much as it was difficult being from such a prestigious family, I still loved my family.

He nodded at Liz and Shayne and they headed outside to the carriage.

"You have impeccable timing Aurora." he started trying to hide his annoyance.

"I'm sorry but it's' been bugging me since it happened, I met… uncle's daughter a few days ago, she told me not to say anything but I'm worried for what her existence means for me… I've been the only granddaughter for years and she just shows up out of nowhere…" I explained my fear but I knew I was getting emotional about it.

Klaus took a breathe and moment to collect himself before he kneeled down to my level and took my hands…

"Papa..." I pouted and let a loose tear go.

"Rora, I know being a Goldstein is a heavy burden, but you are strong. I remind you all the time, because even though you are emotional, we must have a strong front up at all times, there are so many people that would love to criticize our weaknesses and I don't tell you to stay strong for the sake of the family name but for yourself. My children are not pushovers and with all of your achievements, no matter how small make me proud every day. And you little miss inherited your mama's strong spirit, you'll definitely inherit the empress title someday…" he chuckled at that comment.

"Empress…" I asked confused, were we royal as well and I didn't know?!

"I'll explain it later, it has to do with the academy" he explained briefly.

My face relaxed when he mentioned the academy, from what I've heard it sounded like the best years of my life. Too bad I had to wait another 6 years to attend if my acceptance letter came, but there wasn't a Goldstein that didn't get invited to attend the prestigious Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, so I wasn't terribly worried about not attending. But although he made me feel a bit better my question wasn't answered yet and gave him a long stare. When he smiled back at me with closed eyes, I got chills.

"My apologies Papa" I stood down from my glare.

Klaus draped my coat along my shoulders and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Rora, we don't have any more time to dawdle, I'll explain about your cousins on the trip to Great Grandpapa's castle"

"Okay" I concurred and allowed him to escort me to Mama and Shayne.

We discovered that Uncle Alfonse had married a nice woman from overseas while he was away researching some important family things. He had two children, the oldest Naomi and his son Beau. We also found out that Papa was still in the running for heir, even though he really didn't want it, for all of our sake. Mama was quiet the rest of the way and Papa just held her hand.

* * *

Goldstein family affairs were exhausting, but I did my part as I had been taught my entire life. Even at my age it was good to get to know different family for future connections and as I would be marrying outside of the family I was escorted around by Grandmama who liked to chaperone me to "eligible" males. I only had so much patience for these conversations.

Luckily Kieran came and saved me.

"Grandmama, I would love very much to have a dance with the lovely Aurora, if I may?" he asked

"Of course, Kieran but don't steal her all night, she has others' vying for her time as well"she reminded him.

"Of course, if you would excuse us" he grabbed my hand and whisked me away to the dance floor."

"Thank you Ky, if I had to engage in any more small talk with an egoistic third cousin any longer I was going to shove a pie in his face….." I whispered as he spun me around.

"They are just jealous that they aren't close enough to the main family." he chuckled.

"Yes, well wooing me isn't going to help their case" I replied giggling as well."

"It might if your become heir to the line…" he rallied hastily.

"Let's not speak of the coming announcement, regardless of who gets it, I want everything to stay the same with all of us, best friends don't leave when things get tough" she tried to convey her feelings into words without it sounding childish.

Kieran was two years older than herself and like Blake was a year older than Shayne. Kieran was her best friend; no girls wanted much to do with her growing up, because she was so serious all the time… she got along with boys easier anyways. She would be hurt if things changed and that he couldn't hang out with her anymore because she wouldn't have anyone else to confide in.

"Rora, I understand how you feel, truly I do but if Blake becomes heir, or Shayne… everything is going to change…" he started to say.

Even my best friend was going to let this become a big deal… I glared coldly at him and as much as I wanted to make a scene about it, I held back and politely ended our dance and took off to escape the party. This was too much pressure.

The cool air on my face felt magically. I took some calming breaths as things were happening too quickly and steeled myself for another bout of fake talk that I would have to attend as I was Aurora Goldstein, possibly about to become 2nd in line heir to my family's empire. Besides how things were shaping out to be I thought about my dad's words and like my future, what did I want for myself, what was my dream, my purpose in life besides my family? I reflected for what seemed forever.

Shayne came rushing outside letting me know it was time and I had to get inside now.

* * *

I put my mask back on and joined him to the ball.

Walter Goldstein had a powerful presence and there was no one who didn't' know who he was or what he had accomplished so far in his successful life. He was making a speech about those accomplishments when we arrived back, and as I figured we received a curt glare from Papa for being tardy. Before the main event he re-introduced his oldest son and his little family back to the audience. There was a moment of applause and whispers; there was a second Goldstein girl this generation. Naomi was my age and her brother Beau was a year younger than us. Tension was growing; I was unimpressed by this development.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here and celebrating my retirement from the industry, as you all know tonight I am selecting, my heir and the son who will take over the industry. If you three would please come on stage." Walter instructed.

Liz moved over between Shayne and I and put an arm around our shoulders, as Klaus, Elias and Alfonse walked up to the stage.

"It is with great honor and appreciation that I announce that...my son... Alfonse will inherit the Goldstein Empire…." he announced

There were cheers and more praise. Liz looked relieved and when I looked over at Kieran he gave me thumbs up. I was glad that the burden didn't fall on us and wouldn't ruin the cousin bond between us but now what would happen to me? I was no longer the Goldstein princess, Naomi was, just becoming heir.

* * *

 _ ***6 years later***_

I decided to make my future my own, when we found out that we were not going to be heirs. Shayne's dream was to make it to the intelligent agency of the ministry. He had inherited Liz's rare gift of time magic and he was trained from an early age to use it properly. I wasn't particularly attuned with magical creatures like mom or wanting to teach others magic so at times I felt like I was an outsider, but with a fresh start at the academy I was going to show everyone who Aurora Goldstein was and what my dreams were.

~fin

A/N: Thank you guys for all the views, this to date is my most popular story. I don't mention it as much as I should but I appropriate you all and love that I get to share my muses with you all. Much love 3 ~ Princess of Ikana


	19. Poisonous

A/N: I am back, sorry for the short hiatus but writers block got me and then I have been fumbling with the idea of inktober but since I don't really draw, I thought I would put energy back into this. I was gone almost a month … and making it up with a month worth of chapters ^^ yay. Not to mention October is my favorite month of the year so this will be a piece of cake, thanks for reading and enjoying an update every day for this month.

 **Inktober prompts may be spooky, beware.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Poisonous**

 **Summary:** Klaus is suspicious when there are rumors of a bad prank going around that he begins to investigate it. Along the way he slowly pieces together what is happening but then he hits too close to home for his own comfort.

* * *

The incidents began only a few days ago. Students were getting poisoned by somebody but the weird thing was when we thought they were close to death, it would instantly fade and they would be fine… an elaborate and over the line kind of prank. Needless to say, the headmaster ordered an investigation and I was to find the culprit as soon as possible. I started with the obvious and interviewed the victims, who had no memory of what had occurred before the poison. I couldn't even find out how they came into contact with it. Like was it contact based, injected, ingested, or inhaled… which the worst kind…was

Liz ran through the halls towards the Prefect's office, she knew Klaus was investigating the weird accidents with students getting poisoned and she just heard a rumor that may help him, plus she wouldn't admit it but she was worried that Klaus himself might fall victim to these accidents soon enough.

 _*knock knock*_ she waited for once.

"Come in" said a muffled voice.

Liz entered the room and bowed.

"Prefect Klaus… I" she began when she noticed that he wasn't in the room.

"Liz, he's already gone to the auditorium… is there something I can help you with?" asked Sigurd calmly.

"Yes, I would like to make a report on a new accident." she said confidently.

Days began to pass slowly and everyone grew more terrified. Students were falling like leaves and panic began to seep into the rest. Klaus wasn't finding much out and he grew frustrated. How hard was it to find someone with poison?

He knew he was running out of time to figure this out before the school would be closed due to safety….

* * *

It took a few days before he finally found a method. Someone was poisoning apples and handing them to students and they were foolishly eating them, hence the sickness and fully recovery. This sounded like he would need Randy's assistance… someone with his genius but malice intent.

To say that Randy was interested was an understatement. He did not like other wizards that used magic in such ways when they could be used in better ways… He sent Taffy ahead for some supplies and he was getting ready.

"Please let me know right away when you find something" asked Klaus seriously.

"Of course "Randy replied in earnest.

Klaus may have had his forthcoming's and a past with the man, but he was dependable at times like this.

* * *

Some families had already retrieved their children and one of them was Amelia's. Liz was at the train station seeing her off.

"Liz, are you sure you want to stay? My family would love for you to come with" Amelia pleaded gently.

"No, my place is with Klaus, and I know he's not giving up till this is over. I'll be okay, and I'll see you when it's safe again, take care Amelia" Liz gestured to her getting on the train.

The train turned the corner and it faded from view. Liz smile disappeared once they were out of view. Unknown to her there was a dark figure in a black cloak that slowly pulled out an apple behind her…

* * *

Elias was the first to find him to let him know that Liz was found at the train station, unconscious… that was all he needed to hear before he bolted full force towards the infirmary.

Once there, Liz was still unconscious… Klaus kneeled at her bed side and took her hand in his and hoped that this wasn't what he thought…

When she awoke she had a blazing fever and pain everywhere… she was in agony. The worst kind… Klaus heart dropped. She had been poisoned…

5 days and nights of watching his beloved suffer and nothing he could do was slowly breaking Klaus down. When she collapsed again, Klaus finally let himself cry for her.

He knew it was almost over and she would be fine… he had hope but it was still difficult to go through.

On the dawn of the final day when the poison should have faded, it didn't and Klaus was growing more terrified that he called in Alfonse.

He examined her thoroughly… and after concluding his findings he turned to his younger brother with a solemn face.

"I'm sorry Klaus… this isn't the prank version, she was actually poisoned… and well it's' too late for treatment. She will be gone by sunset at this rate… I'll give you some privacy…" mumbled Alfonse upset.

After Alfonse had left… Klaus collapsed to the ground in disbelief… He took her hand in his and hoped that her fiery spirit was enough to pull her through this… unfortunately for him she never opened her eyes again…

~fin


	20. Tranquil

A/N: yes I am playing catch up with chapters. And since today is the 4th, 4 chapters posted in one day ^^ unheard of… opps

Prompt: Tranquil

Summary: Private moments with the boyfriend on moonlit nights and under the stars, riding his broom together. Using his Prefect privilege was awesome sometimes. Plus some Halloween fun

* * *

Liz loved quiet moments like this, where she was free to enjoy her boyfriend's company all by herself without having to share him with everyone else. Tonight they were zooming around the academy on his broom, not on patrol for once but just flying for the heck of it. He had "snuck" out to her and they were out on one of their night dates as Liz liked to call them.

"Bunnyhead, if you keep daydreaming like that, you're going to fall off" Klaus remarked with sarcasm

Liz snapped awake and readjusted herself behind him.

" _*pout*_ I was fine, besides you'd save me if I fell right?" she asked dumbly.

"Nah, I would let you save yourself, you are a wizardess after all aren't you?" he sassed back smirking a little.

Liz stared at him in disbelief. Why was he trying to ruin date night?

She still remembered the first time he offered her a ride… Unlike now, he was riding to the academy, there was a breakfast incident and he needed to get there fast but did stop on the way to see if she wanted a ride as she was already walking towards the academy. She realistically should have declined him since he was in a rush but being offered a ride from her newly named boyfriend at the time was too hard to pass up. She regretted it and told him later on after the dizziness passed he made it up to her with a night ride that was a lot calmer.

"Klaus? What have you planned for Halloween this year?" I asked shyly.

"Well, the usual party and dance after school and the costume contest…" he started listing off his committee commitments.

"No, not those things but personally" I clarified.

"Well my darling, it's a surprise as usual" he teased with his usual smirk.

 _*groans*_

* * *

Later that month when it was finally Halloween, Liz decided this year she was going to be a witch. Amelia was happy to assist with her outfit and together they made her look gorgeous… she usually went with cute but this year she put a bit more thought into her choice and wanted to be a bit daring. She didn't really know why, but sometimes it pleased her to tease Klaus and although most of her plans brought out his jealous tendencies she was showered in cuddles after the fact and she loved it.

Her dress was floor length but with a slit up the side of it to about mid-thigh. She had a bit a cleavage as well, but she did put more effort to her pointy hat decorations and make up.

She walked with a bunch of the girls from the dorm to school and they were all complimenting each other's outfits. When they reached the main staircase they stopped and giggled a moment. Everyone was going to be talking about the "Prefect's Girlfriend" again today with Liz's latest stunt. They bid her good luck and went their separate ways. Amelia and her ascended the stairs to class.

"Hmm I know I do pull theses off every once in a while, but do you think I've gone too far this time Amelia?" she asked second guessing her choice in costume.

"It's' too late now, unless you want to be missing the first part of class and honestly I've already seen more scandalous outfits from other girls, it will be fine" she tried putting my optimist attitude back on.

* * *

I shook my head in agreement and went to class. Too bad Luca decided to show up today.

I had barely entered when wolf whistles were thrown my way. As predicted, Luca stopped by my desk.

"Liz, fine looking today, won't the Emperor disapprove?" he teased.

Before I could respond, Elias interrupted us.

"Hart, I must ask that you cover us a bit… "he tried complaining, looking off to the side a bit, blush creeping forth.

"Prince, stop being a prude and appreciate the woman form, she has graced us with for once in your life" argued Luca.

"That womanly form you're gesturing to is my brother's girlfriend and I don't think he would appreciate that" Elias argued back.

I sighed and left to it, moving closer to Yukiya who would leave me be. I was right he was ignoring everyone and staring out the window as always.

I was beyond surprised when I saw Klaus the first time…. It was like he was getting back at me for pulling stunts like this, but this time one of his own….. I knew how handsome and gorgeous he was, but like why?

Klaus had decided to be a Greek god… and wore one traditional outfit that showed his chest off and the girls of the academy were actually fawning over him instead of being scared for once… it was unnerving… Elias must have not known as well for once he came up from behind trailing from the classroom and glanced at what I staring at he was turned red and groaned into his hand.

"Hart, I take it back, your both crazy" he muttered scuttling away, probably to the library.

When I looked back at the scene, Klaus was staring at me and our eyes locked.

My first instincts were to storm down there and remind everyone who I was… but that's what he wanted wasn't it? Hmm fine love…. Two can play that game… I thought to myself after calming down and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

I managed to avoid Klaus all day after that moment and regret slowly seeped in. Maybe this is what he was trying to teach me. This is what he felt when I pulled all those jealous stunts to grab his attention… I knew he was furious with me but I guess you can't understand unless you go through it yourself… sigh

My waddled in despair for a bit longer before admitting defeating and going to find him on my own, I wanted that tranquil feeling we had earlier in the month on or night date. There was only him for me and I was being unfair to him.

* * *

My blue owl was watching Liz from the tree above and I saw that she finally got it. I felt unnerved that I had to resort to this level of getting back at her. Ung I also felt so exposed. She didn't know it but I had already changed back to my usual attire, not wanting anymore lustful stares from the student body, she was my first and last girl I felt anything towards, and I hoped she realized it soon.

I dropped my familiar's connection and put on tea and awaiting her arrival

* * *

I was nervous that i hesitated at the office's door… Could I really expect this little fight to get in the way of our happiness? Ugh my pride needed to be put down a moment.

I knocked and waited with baited breath.

"Come in" he called.

I entered the office to see Klaus already back in uniform awaiting my arrival with tea. He handed me my cup and gestured towards the opposite couch. I sat down carefully.

"Bunny head… "He greeted quietly.

"I'm sorry, for being terrible… I didn't fully understand how you must feel until you pulled that stunt earlier" she apologized.

"Yes, I don't appreciate others staring at you like a piece of meat and yes I may be the cold emperor of this academy but my feelings do get hurt too. I am human." he said softly lifting my face to look at him.

He should have been angry but all i saw was love in his eyes, directed at me. Klaus...

I yanked on his tie and kissed him desperately, i was embarrassed by my own reaction but i wanted to try to convey how i felt back to him.

When we came up for air he gently pushed me away as he ebbed at his own control.

"*growl* Liz don't do those things, my self-control only has so many limits when you tempt me like that" he warned me frustrated.

"Epp Sorry but I couldn't think of a better way to show you how much I love you in return*blush*" I responded heat rushing to my cheeks again.

Klaus sighed and leaned his forehead to mine before flicking me in the nose.

"You're not ready yet and I don't want to push you but that kind of boldness may be your undoing one of these days" he muttered into my hair kissing it.

I glowed in his embrace, I knew that was a bit mean but I trusted him and knew he wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose. Ah yes tranquility … this was one of the best feelings out there.

~fin


	21. Roasted

Prompt: Roasted

Summary: Sometimes Liz wondered where Klaus got his sarcasm from. Alfonse and Elias were both like the opposite of their brother and the few times that Liz had met Papa Goldstein he was just as delightful… so who….

* * *

Klaus had extended an invitation to the Goldstein Mansion over the summer holidays… and Liz was still pondering it over. She wanted to yell yes with joy but that meant spending a month with the whole Goldstein clan and she wasn't sure if she was up for it…

She of course got along with Elias well enough and Alfonse had already moved out of the mansion and only had recently gotten back into the other brother's good graces, so who knew if he was going to visit as well.

Walter Goldstein was pleasant enough, and he was usually busy with work that the brothers told her that they hardly ever saw much of him… and so that left their mother they never really brought up much… Liz didn't know if she should inquire about it, it felt like a touchy subject.

* * *

She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Klaus so she decided to ask Elias about it.

She found him relaxing in the archives during lunch and boxed him to a corner to ask.

"Elias, Klaus extended an invite to the estate with you all this summer and there's a question I have to ask of you?" she started.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise to my ambush but nodded at me to continue.

"I'm sorry is this is a bad topic but no one has ever mentioned your mother to me and I have to ask is she still around? Or like is there a reason why no one brings her up?" I bravely asked.

Elias paused at his book and closed it before looking back at me quietly.

"Our mother is still alive and well I'm surprised that Klaus's never introduced you to her yet, you do come to his birthdays at the castle right?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, I've met your uncle Karl already, and your father…." I explained puzzled.

Elias scratched his head before continuing.

"Our father may represent our family famously with all his inventions and press… but our mother is definitely the one who runs our household. She comes from a aristocrat background and was a duchess to the royals before she married my father…" he started to explain

I stared at him in disbelief….

"Your mother is royalty!" I yelped.

"Well descended from, yes. We don't see much of her either because she runs the Goldstein castle estate affairs for my grandparents. She is very serious and if you ever wondered where Klaus gets his sarcastic personality from… it would be her." Elias finished.

With that bombshell of information, I sank to my knees… how I was going to decline Klaus's invite without offending him. There was no way I could meet his mother, she wouldn't approve of me…

Elias dropped to the floor with me panicking that he had said the wrong thing.

* * *

Later that week when Klaus summoned me to his office for tea, I knew he wanted my answer as summer was approaching fast in two weeks.

Instead of being dumb about it, I already asked Alfonse his opinion and did as much research about their mother as I could she was easy enough to look up.

She was a beautiful woman, and Liz knew where the boys got their good lucks from. She was very regal and you could tell she was from blue blood. Alfonse had nothing but nice things to tell her about his mother. She could be harsh but in private she was such a loving and caring woman. Alfonse was surprised when Liz revealed that Klaus had left her in the dark about their mother.

"Liz, as much as I wish I could help you, you're better off talking to Klaus about this" he said to her on her way out.

But could she do it without it getting awkward, there must be a reason why Klaus didn't talk about her.

* * *

I got to the office and sat down as usual. Klaus was prepping our usual tea.

Today things felt tense and I knew I would have to talk about this if I wanted to make a decision about the invite.

"Klaus… I haven't made a decision about your invite just yet." I started the conversation off bluntly.

He raised his eyebrow and waited for me to explain.

"I realized you've never spoken about your mother and it got me wondering about her so I asked Elias and Alfonse about it. They didn't tell me much and that it was something that we should discuss since it is a concern for me" I explained to him.

To my surprise Klaus burst out into laughter.

My reaction to his laughter made him chuckle longer once he glanced at me again.

When he finally calmed down he took a sip of his tea and a moment.

"I'm sorry, I can understand why you think my mother is touchy subject but she doesn't come up because I didn't think I needed to, I have not brought up my father either and things are fine with him?" Klaus asked

"Well, I have at last met your father…. Your mother is like a ghost to me and like she won't

approve of me… I am from the countryside, I have hardly any money and no family worthy to speak of, what can I offer the Goldstein name?" I asked nervously.

His eyes darken and he pulled me into his lap.

"You know by now that I don't' care about any of that. I love you just the way you are and my parents don't get to decide who I want to be with. Besides I know my mother will just love you. Is this why your hesitating to give me a yes answer because your scared of my mother's reaction to your presence?" he teased.

"Ugh, yes I don't want things to be awkward if I'm spending a whole month with your family" I confessed finally.

He nuzzled my cheek with his.

"It will be fine, please join me for the summer?" he asked me.

I took a pause and caved.

"Yes, I will" I answered him.

Klaus grinned and put me back on the couch to finish our tea.

Was I going to regret my decision?

* * *

It turned out that Alfonse had decided to come with us, but wasn't staying as long he had research things to get to as well.

The train ride was eventful and I was thankful that I had baked enough cookies for this trip I thought ahead and baked extras. The three of them could eat me out of business if I had one.

When we got off the train a carriage was awaiting us.

"Master's Klaus, Elias and Alfonse welcome home and of course you as well Mistress Liz…" greeted their butler Alfred.

"Hello Alfred" they greeted.

Liz could only mutter about being called mistress as she walked forward mystified and wondered why no one was making a big deal about it. Klaus had a brooding gaze for a moment before hiding behind his mask again she would have to wait to talk to him about it.

They arrived at the manor minutes later and were greeted by servants who informed them that their parents were waiting in the salon.

* * *

All three brothers looked puzzled but headed in that direction.

Klaus held back with me as the look of terror reached my face.

"Calm down bunny head, this isn't what I planned since I know you get nervous but it will be fine, just be yourself okay?" he couched her.

I nodded as I trembled lightly… this was it… time to meet his mother.

Mrs. Goldstein was a beautiful but intimidating woman at first glance as she stood next to her husband as they entered the room and sat on the couches.

"Greetings father and mother" said the boys.

"Welcome home boys." greeted Walter smiling at them.

"..." Mrs. Goldstein didn't say anything but stared at me in waiting.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein for allowing me to spend the summer with you" I greeted me with a slight head bow in respect.

"Klaus…" she said in a stern voice.

"My apologies mother, this is Liz Hart, my girlfriend and intended bride of the future, I did invite her to stay with us this summer"

Her expression melted moments later with a smile, after seeing my face as my heart stopped in embarrassment as forgetting to introduce myself to her on my own…

"Welcome Liz, sorry my dear, I have a bad habit with messing with people. Walter and I are delighted at having you join us in our home Klaus has told us so much about you already. I can see why he choose you as his partner, he needs to lighten up more and stop following my example." she rambled as they too sat down comfortably.

I blushed red at realizing that she was a female version of her boyfriend, sarcasm and all… who knew Klaus was such a mother's boy…. When I glanced over back at him he was blushing at being called out.

"Mother…." he couldn't retaliate as he would probably be lying and he hated doing that so he decided to let it go.

Liz smiled gratefully at the woman, she changed her mind. She wasn't all that scary and she liked to roast her son, and probably was the only one that could which was hilarious.

~fin


	22. Spell

Prompt: Spell

Summary: Two years have passed and Liz finally has gotten a knack for using magic. She is now the top of her class next to Elias but even more so because she is more creative. During an advance class they are asked to make up an original charm that they would use, but using a guideline. Liz goes to the unicorn to develop hers and be inspired by what started everything.

* * *

Time flew by so quickly that it didn't feel like two years had passed, recently the older gang graduated and the rest of them were left at the academy. It was lonely without Klaus and well they were doing long distance for a while until she graduated and he went to work for the ministry.

She rose to the top and this year became a Prefect as Elias as the other one. Yukiya was Elias's deputy and Liz choose Luca… To say that everyone was surprised at her choice was an understatement but Luca did quite well if motivated properly. He was also done with the academy and just wanted to finish his studies with everyone.

She was learning all about magical tools on the side of her studies. She was going to be one of the future Mrs. Goldstein's and as Klaus's wife it was would be embarrassing to not know much about what the family invented or contributed to.

Advance classes were difficult but very interesting… Liz thought back to those times where Klaus would open his big mouth and start to say something about one the advance spells he knew but would stop and tell her that she wasn't ready for it…. Oh boy I wasn't then and I was only about 50% confident that I was now.

Today's lesson involved more about the complexities of charms and their uses. Professor Schuyler assigned us to create our own unique charm using the guideline he gave us of course… we had two weeks to complete this task. Class was dismissed and I wandered to the library to research some ideas I had.

Charms were a bit different than spells but they were more personal spells and it wasn't easy to create a charm on your first try… Klaus had made a few in his time at the academy, one being, that thing he did to his tea that would make it perfect.

Thinking of that particular memory brought back all those times when they first met when she was getting to know her buddy and how she slowly got herself involved in dangerous situations…

It was times like that she wished she had an easier way to contact her beloved… Letters were slow and Klaus wouldn't let her call him often unless it was an emergency.

Perhaps if she visited a certain someone she would get an idea…

* * *

Later that day she went out to the spring of the unicorn and gazed out at the water before drifting towards the ground in deep thought.

Klaus… just barely made it to save her that time. The Nue had her close enough to touch, she knew Klaus was on the way because she had time traveled but would it have helped if she could have warned him what was going on sooner?

The silence of the area was interrupted by a snapping branch and Liz whipped around, wand at the ready. A blonde figure stepped into the light.

"Liz…" he muttered quietly.

"Klaus, what are you doing here" she muttered back

"I came to surprise you and I was surprised when Elias told me you came out here by yourself, it's not always safe out here you know" he lectured her.

"Yes, but I am a Prefect and a capable one at that, it's' not the same as it was two years ago"

"Yes, I believe you are stronger compared to that time, but I still worry that the fright of it may handicap you in battle if another Nue were to show up" he reminded her.

Liz glared at the mere mention of it. How dare he use that against her. It wasn't fair at all.

"I'm sorry but I must be going, please see yourself home " she bid him goodbye before storming off, cape swishing behind her.

Klaus paused in the darkness. She was mad at him, it wasn't often she would address him by family name. He figured she would react like that but even though it was harsh she needed to remember that if she could overthrow that particular weakness by acknowledging it.

* * *

In her anger, an idea came to mind, and Liz grinned.

Two weeks passed and they were to demonstrate their charms in a panel fashion, when it was Liz's turn she performed flawlessly and passed with flying colors.

Later on Klaus dropped in again, he stopped by the Prefect's office, knowing she was probably busy with work like he used to be. He knocked on the door and heard her quiet "come in"

He entered with a grin and in response he saw her smirk and his smile faded, was she still mad at him?

To answer his unspoken question, the door locked behind him and Liz trapped him with one of her ribbons with a quick spell. He opened his mouth to protest this but no sound came out.

Liz was laughing inside at the look of horror that crossed his eyes. She had finally conquered the great Klaus Goldstein and it was priceless.

She did let him go once she explained what kind of charm she had developed and it was all thanks to him making her angry at him. Well Klaus wasn't impressed and took her out to dinner anyways, he could always punish her afterwards when she least expected it.

~fin


	23. Chicken

Prompt: Chicken

Summary: It when you find out your beloved true fears that you know that they trust you. Klaus is only human… but he hides it so well that neither his family nor friends know this interesting secret.

* * *

Liz laughed out loud when she finally got Klaus to admit his fears that didn't have to do with her well being, of course the worst fear he had was if something happened to her.

Other things it turned out that he was afraid of included losing control of a situation that puts him in danger, coffee within 2 feet of him, and moose… apparently he was attacked once as a child.

I was trying my hardest to keep serious but I think he could tell I wanted to burst out laughing, as his expression soured upon awaiting a response.

"I'm sorry I know this is supposed to be serious as its embarrassing admitting fears to another person but it's too funny…. seriously coffee and moose?" I tried to pacify his mood.

He glared at me not saying another word…

"Would it help if I confessed as well?" she asked with a straight face.

"No, your fears are silly" he responded with a slight huff.

"Hey my fears are valid" I mustered up the most serious voice I could pull without being whiny.

Klaus smirked and poked my cheek teasing.

That was the end of our "serious" conversation.

* * *

It was during a study period where I found myself in the night cafe gravitating towards Hiro, Zeus, Caesar and Alfonse.

"Alfonse? I have questions I need answers to" I asked trying to act nonchalantly.

He tilted his head in confusion but nodded at me to continue.

"Do you know anything about a "Moose" attack from your childhood?" I asked.

He burst out into quiet laughter at the mere mention whilst the rest of the guys tried to ask about details.

"Klaus was five and it was the summer holidays where Sigurd spent it with us…"

Liz began to understand where this was going. Sigurd only spent one summer with the Goldstein's. Elias was just a baby and wouldn't know anything but Alfonse remembered the small blip of time where Klaus wasn't stuck up.

She thanked him and went back to the academy. She had to make some plans.

* * *

So Klaus thought her fears were insignificant? Fine revenge is sweet to those who are resourceful enough. Hmm he was about to be scared…

She set everything up in the nearby forest but close to the academy. She didn't want to make this a skeptical.

Klaus arrived on time as she requested.

"Liz what is this about? And why do we have an audience…" he asked suspicious

She only handed him a cup. He took it hesitating.

"Take a sip" she instructed.

Klaus was about to when he caught the aroma of coffee and dropped it instead.

"Have you lost your mind?! That's coffee" he shuttered angrily.

Sigurd stood beside her grinning.

"Liz I don't think he likes that particular blend" he teased ignoring the fact that Klaus dropped fine china.

She only smiled.

Klaus was very uncomfortable and just turned on his heel back towards the academy when all of a sudden he was facing towards the forest.

"Only one way" Liz sang.

Klaus glared and ignored the weirdness of the situation and took off into the forest.

* * *

Deep and never ending he came across Alfonse and Elias standing in a clearing.

Klaus called to them when he heard hoof sounds heading his way and turned to his right.

To his horror there was a moose looking right at him with eyes looking deep into his…

Klaus froze and took some steps back… he wouldn't admit that he was scared but all he wanted to do was run… wait no he was smarter than this. Think…. He must think.

He glanced at Alfonse and Elias and they were laughing at him. The moose didn't seem to notice their presence either.

This wasn't an average accident… Klaus whipped out his wand and shot a spell at the moose and transfigured it to the size of a mouse before picking it up and dumping into Elias arms before storming back towards where the academy was supposed to be.

* * *

When the tree line receded… clouds rolled in quickly and the sky went dark with lightning

"What now!" Klaus yelled super frustrated.

There was a flash and he saw what appeared to be Liz on the ground. His eyes widened as he rushed over to her. She was covered in blood.

Klaus didn't waste time with words and tried a healing spell. But nothing looked like it was working.

She coughed again and held his face with a bloodied hand before dropping limply to the ground. Klaus sat there in absolute shock before a anguish scream ripped from his throat.

* * *

Klaus bolted forward, eyes snapping open and alert. The first thing he saw was Liz beside him looking worried.

"I was afraid you weren't going to wake up. You were having quite the nightmare, here drink this" she explained handing him a cup.

Klaus inspected the cup quickly and saw it was tea this time…

Liz rubbed his back comfortably.

~fin


	24. Drooling

Prompt: Drooling

Summary: Liz is sick and who better to take care of her than Professor Klaus?

* * *

Liz had recently graduated and moved in with Klaus while she started her career with the ministry. She wanted to teach at the academy with Klaus but she needed a specialty. Beastalogy was her talent and so there she started. The job with the ministry was a lot more dangerous than she first thought...

Autumn had settled in and there was a nasty flu strain going around. She was trying to help find a cure with a team looking for a particular type of fairy whose dust was needed. They came home without the fairy.

Liz came home one particular chilling evening soaking wet from the rain as the front door crashed open. Klaus ran to the entrance prepared for an ambush, not his fiancé dripping all over their wooden floors.

"Must you come home in the most dramatic way possible? We aren't students anymore darling" he bit sarcastically as he began to pull her rain drenched jacket off of her. She said nothing. Klaus grew a bit more concerned at her response and found that she had been stabbed and was in shock.

He growled a bit in frustration before rushing her to the clinic. Alfonse opened his door sleepily until he saw his brother holding a distressed and quite injured Liz. He waved them inside.

* * *

She was in rough shape but with the brothers working together for once they managed to stop the bleeding and patch her up. She had been stabbed with a fairy dagger and knew it was related to her trip she went on for work.

She was out for a while and Alfonse let Klaus take her home to bed. She was lucky this time.

She woke up the next morning to a grumpy fiancé.

He pinched her cheeks lightly and put on the best unimpressed look he could pull and she grimaced at him shrugging.

She explained that on an investigation, she made an enemy and on her way back to the house she was jumped and stabbed, she was close by that she figured her best chance was to make it home and Klaus was surely glad that she did.

The worn out feeling creeped in as she recovered.

* * *

It was a few days later that Liz woke up feeling like a bolder hit her in the face.

Her nose was clogged and her voice raspy.

"Proo fessor...?" she tried calling.

He walked into the room, getting ready for classes. He was a junior professor at the academy.

"I'm... sick" she stated hazily.

Klaus walked over and put his hand on her forehead before frowning.

"Your burning up and don't look like this is a mere cold…" he muttered looking her over.

Liz face scrunched a bit before she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

Unpleasant sounds emerged from their private bathroom. Klaus sighed and sent his familiar to inform the academy that he was going to have to take some time off to care for her.

Once she was back in bed, Klaus got some light food and a potion. He helped her eat before insisting she rest; it seemed she had caught the flu that's going around.

She protested but drifted off mid argument.

* * *

When she awoke she found Klaus beside her smiling lightly.

"Huh?" she muttered confused.

He reached forward with a tissue and dabbed at her lips.

"Did you know you drool in your sleep?" he grinned wider.

She turned away in a huff. She didn't before now….

She got comfortable as she dozed off again.

* * *

Klaus spent all day with her tending to her fever and making sure she had water and food nearby. It wasn't' until the early evening, she had energy to converse.

"Klaus, isn't this a pain for you to look after me?" she asked quietly.

"In sickness and health, through the bad and good." he recited seriously.

"..." she locked eyes with him.

"No this isn't horrible we are getting married and I promised to look after you, as you with me, we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and this is part of it, besides I get you see all your funny expressions while you sleep" he teased.

She chucked her pillow at him. He dodged it and laughed.

* * *

Being with him like this and letting him into even the gross aspects of living together made her feel like she was with her family again, it was forever ago and the precious memories were faded by this point in her life that just thinking about it now as they laughed together made her feel disappointed that Klaus would never get to meet them.

Tears sprung as she looked downwards. Klaus noticed the mood change and sat on the bed with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"This just reminded me what it was like back home when my parents were alive and the fact that you never got to meet them, i think they would have liked you a lot." she explained tiredly.

Klaus wrapped her in his arms, understanding that this is a process for her and that whenever they were meeting with his mother for wedding planning, there were some brief tears as the feelings of joy and sorrow mixed together as it brought back thoughts of her parents and what would never be. The Goldstein's understood and tried to distract her from the sad with the exciting bits and were very supportive.

"I know it's way too early for it but Klaus… do you think I'll even be a good mother?" she asked out of the blue.

Klaus closed his eyes and hugged her close.

"Of course you will be, our future children will be lucky to have you as their mother" he responded seriously.

"I hope we have a daughter that looks like you, she'll be quite the handful if she's anything like you…" Liz continued before dozing back to dream world.

Klaus swept her loose hair to the side before responding.

"Our daughter will be more like you though Bunnyhead" he said aloud as she slept.

(Oh Klausy, Aurora is Empress 2.0 you poor soul LOL)

Liz made a full recovery thanks to Nurse Klaus.

~fin


	25. Exhausted

Prompt: Exhausted

Summary: Liz is in her third trimester of her pregnant of her first born child and wonders how any woman survives the first child as she so tired and cranky all the time. Klaus is taking fatherhood very seriously XD LOL

* * *

"Professor Hart? Can we help you?" asked a few of her student as she "waddled" back to her office with a pile of books, she wasn't supposed to be carrying.

She just handed them the books and waved them behind her.

After delivering her books to her office they took off for lunch, and Liz sank into her chair, probably not getting up again.

"Shayne" kicked her hard in the stomach and she winced slightly before lightly tapping her stomach in retaliation.

"Mister, don't make me mad before you even get out here, your time in there is almost up" she chuckled to herself as he seemed to calm down.

* * *

The door burst open and Klaus swept inside before heading towards her chair.

"Some student's just informed me that you were carrying books' again love. You know this is bad for Shayne at this point in the trimester" he lectured her, head bent down listening for movements.

"You just missed him kicking me in the gut again, he's fine go away Mr. Overprotective" whined Liz turning towards her pile of unmarked papers.

Klaus clung on and glared at her.

"That's my son as well, Mrs. Goldstein." he reminded her.

"I love you but seriously your super clingy, it's just a baby" she rolled her eyes at him.

They said women got weird during a pregnancy, they were wrong the men went a bit weird.

"Well you're close to your due date, I don't particularly want you having him in class" Klaus muttered more to himself.

Liz glared at him for that remark.

"I won't even be here for that to happen. My last day of work is today and it may as well be now cause, Prefect Kaylee is taking over my classes." she argued back.

"If that's the case, let's get you back to the estate pronto" Klaus said gathering her stuff together for departure.

"Can't I at least grade these?" Liz asked holding the papers out.

"No, the Prefect's can handle that work. Please? For me will you come home already before I worry more" he pleaded with her.

Liz sighed at her losing battle before grabbing her jacket and allowing Klaus to escort her home.

On their way out a bunch of staff and students wished her best wishes and an easy delivery. Normally that probably wouldn't have bothered her but it made her grumble and bit back her remarks that they should try it first before wishing her that.

Baby Shayne kicked happily as her mood went from calm to annoyed. She silently grabbed Klaus's hand and rested it on the top portion where she felt the most pressure. He smiled in amazement and began to rub at her stomach for more kicks.

He may have been an overprotective prude throughout this whole thing but he was going to be a great father, she could tell.

* * *

They arrived safely at home and to her surprise, his mother was present.

"Welcome home dears, Klaus it will be fine. You can head back to the academy" she instructed waving him away.

You could tell he was hesitating but in the end obeyed his mother. Once he was gone, she sat on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

Liz joined her puzzled at what just occurred.

"Let me guess, he's being super clingy and overprotective especially in the past three months?" the older one asked.

"Precisely" Liz responded.

"He's just like his father when I was having Alfonse, unfortunately it seems to get worse the more children you have, by the time Elias was almost here I literally had to send Walter away for a weekend, he was too overbearing for me to relax, which put Elias at risk with my stress" she explained.

Liz was surprised… and grateful for her intervention, Klaus was getting on her last nerve. Well she hoped that he wouldn't mind only two kids because if she had to go through this again, she might have to kill him… two seemed like the perfect number.

Liz got up and made her way to the kitchen too prepare tea for her guest but Klaus's mother beat her to it and forced her to relax. She was officially on "rest" time as everyone was going to cater to her. She was two weeks to her due date and she was not going to deliver early.

This was going to be the most interesting two weeks of her life.

* * *

She got settled into bed with some books and a food tray for meals and her tea breaks. She mostly had the house to herself unless you counted that someone dropped in about every two hours on Klaus's orders.

A week later Liz grew bored and wanted to sneak downstairs but she wasn't feeling up for facing Klaus's wrath… it didn't scare her anymore like back in the their academy days. He was such a child underneath his facade. If she remembered correctly it was Luca's day to come and check up on her.

The clock chimed 10 am and Luca didn't appear… Hmm that was weird. As she wondered if something may have happened to him, she felt a sharp jab unlike the usual discomfort… and grew a bit nervous, didn't the midwife tell her that labor pains felt didn't then movements and kicks from the child?

It was two hours later when Elias showed up to check on her that he found her in the kitchen kneeled over moaning in pain.

* * *

"Liz! Oh my gosh… what happened?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"I started getting pains two hours ago and just now my water broke…. Elias I need Klaus right away but I can't even charm paper… please…" she gritted sharply falling limply against him.

Klaus was in the middle of a lecture when the headmaster interrupted his lecture with the wonderful news that Liz was in labor and he was needed elsewhere before letting him dash prepped to take over his class. Klaus slammed his notes on the podium and ran out the door.

The students were left in awe as it was super rare anyone got to see Professor Klaus lose his cool like that and flustered.

On his way, he grabbed Alfonse who was headed that ways as well.

"How is she?" he asked almost breathless

"I'm not sure… the midwife is already on scene along with mother and father, Elias found her in rough shape in the kitchen when he sent word for help" Alfonse rushed through his words.

Klaus grimaced and rushed on faster.

They arrived at the house and found Walter and Elias in the living room waiting for news, Elias looked pale and worn out as Walter tried to console him. Screams came from above and Klaus and Alfonse rushed up the stairs.

Shayne Goldstein was born at 3 pm in the afternoon that day and he and Liz were fine. Klaus's hand got broken though when Liz accidentally squashed it with accidental magic while she was in pain. Alfonse patched him up though.

Once Liz rested up a bit and could stay awake, she admired her husband "cart" Shayne around protectively and hardly anyone got to hold him, besides his mother. This would be a precious memory to share in the future of their little family.

~fin


	26. Stars

Prompt: Stars

Summary: In a alternate universe where Liz meets and saves Azusa but ends up with Elias but she and Klaus have a moment under the stars and she begins to wonder if she choose the wrong brother.

* * *

Liz was content with her school days as she gained acceptance into the academy. Elias confessed his feelings after the whole unicorn spring incident and Azusa incident and they were the new couple on campus. It was also around this time she was seeing more Klaus after joining one of the planning committees. She had gotten to know the older Goldstein with the investigation looking into Azusa, being Azusa's buddy. But he was expelled and sent back to Hinomoto so their "bond" was released and Liz was just another buddy less student of the academy. Klaus was friend material, but after the investigation he grew distant and went back to being the mean and stiff Prefect everyone was scared of and Liz found she was disappointed. Elias didn't wave his friendship and it blossomed into love. Liz secretly found herself comparing the two on a daily basis. It was not a good thing to do.

The rest of the school year passed in bliss and as it should have and then randomly one night, Liz's red earrings she received from Klaus at the beginning his investigation started glowing waking her up. She forgot to give them back to him and stashed them in one of her drawers. They lied dormant until now. She felt careless. Perhaps now he needed them back and only realized it after school. She put one on her ear and pushed the side of the jewel to activate it.

"This is Liz, I'm sorry Klaus I forgot to give them back to you" she apologized waiting for his backlash.

"Bunnyhead get outside quickly, you have 60 seconds" he said sternly before hanging up.

Liz was a bit miffed but obeyed anyways.

* * *

"You're late" he commented dryly probably expecting as much.

"It's the middle of the night, what do you want Klaus?" she asked impatiently.

"Take a broom ride with me" he demanded in a quieter voice.

She looked at him puzzled, why would she even want to, he ditched her after everything and now she was dating his younger brother. She would not betray Elias because Klaus changed his mind?

She stared at him trying to figure out his motives and why now of all times.

Klaus must have noticed that by not explaining himself he probably wasn't going to convince her of anything.

"I am ready to talk and I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep but there is no other time to get you alone, among classes, homework, friends, meetings and of course your time with my brother." he explained.

She did think it was a bad idea but she had to know what he was going to say. So she held out her hand to him, letting him pull her onto the broom and they were off.

The night air was slightly cooler than she expected, Klaus told her to take his cloak to keep her warm. She did as told before clinging to his back. He smelt more bookish than Elias with hues of citrus which was interesting.

* * *

Klaus took them around the academy slowly. Liz was enjoying the stars and the setting moon on the horizon.

"Elias is smart; he didn't waver on being your friend even after the whole Azusa thing... I'm sorry it didn't seem like i did the same thing. As you know I have to keep strong around here for everyone to take me seriously. I love you Liz and I'm sorry it took too long to figure it out, my brother beat me to it and well I respect your choice. I just wanted the opportunity to let you know before it clawed dipped into my conscious." he confessed lightly.

Liz felt burdened because she had developed similar feelings towards him before everything changed and this was the opportunity to put it all behind them but for some reason she couldn't…. Elias's face flashed through her mind and grounded her decision.

Only for her own sanity and the chance to move on, Liz was going to be horribly selfish for a mere moment. She pulled them to a full stop in midair, let Klaus stabilize them before turning him around to steal a kiss. She felt guilty but they said that if she was left wondering how it was, she may stray and she just wanted this to be over. She kissed him with all the passion and feelings she could muster up thinking back to that day where they stood a chance of being together and she felt Klaus melt as he too was selfish. It was the briefest of moments in reality before they broke apart breathless.

"Thank you Klaus, I'm glad we could talk about this and move forward, I too loved you back then but yes you grew distant and your brother stole my heart. " she responded, it was the truth but it felt hollow coming from the heart.

He didn't say anything in response but headed back to the girls dorm and let her off on her balcony. He turned to leave when Liz called his name unexpectedly. He flew back to the edge of her balcony awaiting what she would say next when she handed back his earrings with slight tears running down her face.

"I think it would be best if you took these back" she said holding them out to him.

Klaus received them and put them away in the pocket of his cloak he also took back from her.

Things grew awkward and Klaus choose to take his leave and the little bit of pride he had left.

Liz cried that night in mourning for a love that wasn't meant to be since she had already made her choice and she was loyal so she would stick with it.

* * *

The next day Klaus was waiting on the grand staircase, awaiting students that he needed to escort before class when he saw Elias and Liz enter the area, she looked happy as Elias had his arm wrapped around her closely as they were greeting people as they passed.

Yes they would never be and he had to wonder if perhaps in another life they would choose the right course… but he quickly abandoned that train of thought as he didn't believe in soulmates or that nonsense.

Klaus didn't notice that mere moment when Liz glanced back at him with similar looking eyes. She too wondered but she loved Elias this time around.

~fin


	27. Precious

Prompt: Precious

Summary: Liz's trademark pink ribbons are lost and she is depressed about it. Without her ribbons she herself doesn't even feel like her.

* * *

The Prefect squad was ordered to investigate suspicious activity around the Academy and it just another trouble maker. Somehow the culprit managed to capture Liz at wand point and threatened to use her against the others in an unfair fashion.

The guys were lived but kept calm, they somehow got Liz back but as she passed hands, the student got a hold of her pink ribbons and tugged them out of her hair roughly. She winced and stumbled back into Hiro.

"These are precious to you, or you wouldn't wear them all the time, they make you look childish and you can do better, here let me help" he boasted before setting them ablaze.

Liz screamed loudly, those were from her parents and apart of her being. Seconds later they were ash and she collapsed to the ground. The guy was distracted by his little triumph he didn't react fast enough for the rest of them to capture him and stopped the madness.

Alfonse and Caesar looked at the ribbon remains and looked over at Liz in sympathy. There was no magic to turn this around unless you counted time magic….

* * *

She would have to change her hairstyle. She had other ribbons but it wouldn't be the same.

She returned after lunch with her hair just down. She didn't want to do anything with it. People were complimenting her on the new look but she felt out of place. By the end of the day she had shut herself in the Prefect's office and tried to ignore her new reality.

Elias was concerned for Liz, especially when he found the office locked upon trying to enter it to get some paperwork done. He knocked and she told him to work remotely.

Everyone let it slide the first day she was without her ribbons but 5 days into her self-loathing they called in Klaus.

* * *

Klaus understood why she was so upset knowing the significance of her ribbons and he was angry on her behalf as well, she wasn't "bunnyhead" without her ribbons. That didn't change her for him but he did miss her usual look.

With her magic advancing at the rate that it was, Klaus enjoyed the challenges of getting around her spells, things were too easy years ago but she was closer to his level nowadays so he learned not to underestimate her anymore.

Others had tried to unlock her charm and got nowhere, no one had asked the professors or even the headmaster at this point though.

Klaus tried a few things before he finally found one that overpowered her spell and entered the office. She looked horrible.

* * *

"Liz?" he called.

She looked up and he saw the ruin on her face. It had been a long time since she was this upset. He couldn't even be angry at her today, it was that serious.

He moved towards her on the couch and gave her a hug and after a moment a wince. She must have been holed up in here all week because she smelled not all that pleasant.

"Darling, I'm trying to be supportive but you seriously need to bathe…." he treaded lightly.

"I know and sorry, its' just that it's like losing them all over again, something that I can't replace, it has sentimental value."

I know, here, I'll escort you to the dorms and we can talk further alright?" he asked.

"Okay" she responded following him out the door.

When she wasn't looking, he looked over at Elias who was still in the hallway and made some cleaning gestures at him. He looked puzzled until he got near the doorway.

She gathered herself and after her shower and a change of clothes she went back out to Klaus who was waiting patiently.

"We are all concerned about you" he stated for everyone.

"I appreciate it truly but I'm struggling on how to be me without…" I tried trying to put it into words, but any explanation made me seem dumb and too sentimental.

"You are the most adaptable person I know Liz and with some help I'm sure we'll get through this." Klaus said instead.

Liz weakly smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, he was right, she would adapt.

They went through what her other favorite hairstyles were but in the end she settled for hair loose with one of her favorite plain hairbands.

If she couldn't be pigtails with her ribbons than she would change her look to her second favorite.

Everyone was so supportive and before she knew it, things were good again. She was still Liz Hart, Prefect and Klaus Goldstein's girlfriend.

~fin


End file.
